A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)
by Slythehero
Summary: Everyone has their reasons to become a hero. Coming from a quirkless family, Jayden Yurosaki has a couple of reasons why he wants to go to U.A. and become a hero. He wants to protect the ones he cares about and make the people feel safe. His main goal is to find someone that was very close to him a few years ago. Having speed as his quirk and his senses, join in his hero adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Jayden Yurosaki

 _6 years ago_

It was after school and Jayden was beginning to walk out the front doors. Another boring and lousy day for the brown haired boy. As soon as he got outside, his senses started going off.

'Ok where is it?' he thought while scanning the area. He then saw a group of three picking on someone. Jayden went on to get close to the scene and he saw them picking on a blonde girl that looks to be the same age as him.

"So you have a quirk that can let you transform but you need blood in order for you to use that quirk. That's pretty fucking disgusting!" one of them said in disgust.

"Do you actually believe that you can be a hero with that quirk? You are pretty pathetic." the second student added.

The third one began to push the blonde girl down while the other two were laughing and throwing more insults at her. Jayden knew this was getting out of hand and he needs to step in to save her.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Jayden shouted which caught the attention of the blonde girl and the group of students.

"What do you think we are doing? We are teaching this fucking villain a lesson that she can't be a hero with her quirk," one of them answered while pointing at the girl.

"So you are just going to beat and make fun of her just because of that. If that's the case then you three are no different from them." Everyone was shocked to hear those words that came out of his mouth. Jayden was furious at this point. Not only that they are bullying her but they are also crushing her dreams. "Leave her alone or else."

All three of the students were taken back at his threat. One of them just laughed and was about to punch the blonde girl but Jayden's speed allowed him to catch the student's fist and threw him to the ground.

"I suggest all of you go away now. Even if all three of you have quirks, they won't match up with my speed. So take my advice and leave," he lets go of the student's arm and watch them leave. Jayden turned to the blonde girl and he didn't notice it but he began to blush when he saw her face.

'Wow, she's beautiful,' he said in his head while looking at her.

"You aren't scared of my quirk," she shyly asked.

Jayden snapped out of his thoughts and answered,"No why would I? You're not a villain even with your quirk. I'm sorry for the way they treated you. If you are looking for a friend then here..." Jayden extending his hand to her.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter if you have a quirk or not. I can tell that you are a good person. I'm Jayden Yurosaki. What's your name?" he smiled. She grabbed a hold of his hand and hugged him.

"I'm Toga Himiko!" she happily said while hugging him. Jayden's face was full of red at this point. He couldn't believe a girl would hug him. Of course, he wasn't an outsider but he couldn't believe that someone as cute as her is hugging him.

"Thank you Jayden," she quietly said. Jayden could feel some tears that were coming out of her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her face and saw her smile. "I will walk you home ok?"

She nodded and both of them started to walk away from the school together.

 _Present Day_

*Jayden's cell phone rings*

'Who's calling me this early in the morning?' the teenage brunet asked himself. Jayden opened up his eyes and look for his phone. He got his phone and answers the call.

"H-Hello," he yawned.

"Jayden, are you almost here?" Jayden's sister Amy asked.

"Almost here? What are you talking about?"

"Really Jay? Do you even know what time it is right now?"

"Around 8 in the morning right?

"You are an idiot. It's almost going to be 2'o clock!" He then looked at his phone and was shocked by the actual time.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK I OVERSLEPT!" He yelled while hanging up. He then began to change his clothes fast and grab his stuff. He was going to be late for his flight to Musutafu.

'Why did I have to watch those how to make blueberry pancake videos' he asked himself while brushing his brown hair. He was scanning through his room to make sure he got everything. The rest of his stuff was already at the airport where his family is at. Jayden closes the front door and started to use his quirk, speed.

"Thank god for this amazing quirk. There's no way I'm missing my chance to become a hero. I have to find her. I promised...I will."

 _Next Time on A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: I can't believe I'm going to the same city that U.A. High is in! It's going to be exciting.

Sly: You still need to deal with Junior High in the meantime

Jayden: I know and I can't wait! Hey umm, writer or Sly?

Sly: Yes Jayden?

Jayden: Well I noticed that in the next episode, it's called Izuku Midoriya. Who is he?

Sly: He is the most terrified person in the world. If you look directly at him you will die. So watch out.

Jayden:...even with my quirk?

Sly: Even with your quirk

Jayden:...

Sly: Ha, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. You will just have to wait and see in the next chapter or well episode.

Jayden: Alright if you say so

Jayden & Sly: Go Beyond...PLUS ULTRA!

 **A/N: Hey everyone reading this. It's Slythehero or Sly for short. This is my first fan fiction story and I hope that it will be a good one for all of you. Please be sure to leave a comment or well reviews and tell me what you think and what I need to approve on. If you like the story then be sure to follow because I have a lot of ideas for this story! See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I must warned you that this chapter is longer the first one. I'm sorry and I promise I will try to keep it not as long or so. I want to thank you all of you for reading my first chapter. I can't believe it got over 99 views. It may not seem like much but I'm happy either way! Anyways sit down (or stand if you are standing) and relax. Also I'm debating if I should replace one of the students of Class 1A. Would you readers like to see Jayden replace one of them or no? I don't really mind on either I just want to know what you readers think but enough of my talking (or well typing) and let Chapter 2 will begin!**

*My Hero Academia's first opening theme starts playing*

Chapter 2 - Izuku Midoriya

 _Aldera Junior High_

"Before we start anything else, I have an announcement to make," the teacher announced to his students. "It seems today we have a new student that will be joining us this year. I want you to all welcome and be friends with him."

The class began to whisper about the new student in their class. They were all wondering if he was cool and smart. Most of them just wanted to know if he has a quirk or not. They already have one quirkless student in class and they don't want to deal with another one. The teacher then opened the door and signal the new student to come in. The students then saw a brown haired boy come in and introduce himself.

"Hello! My name is Jayden Yurosaki. It's a pleasure to meet you all," he happily said.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yurosaki. You can go and sit right next to Midoriya. Midoriya can you please raise your hand up so Mr. Yurosaki can see?" he asked. A hand slowly raised up and Jayden saw a plain looking green haired kid that had his head down.

'What's wrong with him? he wonder. He walked up to his assigned seat but while he was walking he heard some whispers from the other students.

"He's sitting next to Midoriya? I feel bad for him already."

"At least he's sitting right behind Bakugou. Even if it is Bakugou he's better than Midoriya."

"Now then since you're middle school seniors, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I would pass out some handouts for your future plans but….you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?" the teacher said while throwing some handouts in the air. The rest of the class just roared with excitement. Everyone was happy and excited except for one person. The green haired boy.

"Yes, you all have wonderful quirks!" he added.

"Teach, don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not going to be stuck with the rest of these damn rejects!" the blond student said.

'Someone has eaten too much confidence in their cereal bowl. It's not a bad thing though but I can already tell he will be a handful to be friends with," Jayden thought while the rest of the class just yelled at the blond.

"You all should shut up like the extras you really are!" he added while laughing directly at them.

'Yea, he is going to be a handful. No doubt about that," Jayden added.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. High right, Bakugou?" the teacher asked while looking at his papers. The rest of class just gasped in shock.

"That's exactly why all of you are just extras! I aced the mock test and I will be the only one at this school who would get into U.A. I will definitely surpass All Might and become the next top hero!" he said with determination on his face.

'Hmm...All Might huh? I'm not surprised since everybody wants to be the next number 1 hero. He is wrong about one part. I'm also going to U.A.. No one is going to stop me!' Jayden thought.

"Midoriya, didn't you want to go to U.A. too? The teacher asked. A small squeal was heard from the green haired boy while he tries to bring his head down. The class just laughed and said that U.A. will never let a quirkless student in their school. While everyone was making fun of him, Jayden felt bad for Midoriya. Coming from a quirkless family, he knows that people without quirks are not useless at all.

Bakugou then charged and blow up Midoriya's desk which set Midoriya to the back of the classroom. "Hey Deku! You're below these damn rejects because after all, you're quirkless! Do you really think they could have someone like you when they could have someone like me!" he yelled.

"No wait, you got it all wrong! Really I'm not trying to compete against you….It's just that I wanted to be a hero since I was little. I may not have a quirk but I can still try my best right?" Midoriya asked with his head looking down

"You will never be able to hang with the best of the best. You will die in the exams! You are just a useless Izuku."

"Bakugou go back to your seat. You too Midoriya," the teacher instructed. Before Midoriya had a chance to get up he saw a hand reaching out to him. When he looked up he saw that Jayden was there holding his hand out for him to get up. Midoriya was shocked by this. No one has ever done that for him before.

"Are you going to leave me hanging all day?" Jayden joked. Midoriya snaps out of his thoughts and got his hand and stood up. The rest of the class began to talk again about what happened.

"Is he crazy? Doesn't he know that he's quirkless," one of the students said.

"He probably did it because he feels sorry for him," the others suggested.

 _Time Skip to the end of class_

The class was over and the students were beginning to leave. Jayden was about to leave the door until his senses started going off. He turned around and saw Bakugou and his friends talking to Midoriya about something. He grabbed Midoriya's notebook and burned it with his quirk. He began to throw it towards the window but it never went out. They all saw Jayden used his quirk and caught the notebook in time.

"So you do have a quirk then. It's not as good as mine though but it's impressive," Bakugou laughed.

"Somebody has a big ego. I dislike people like you. Always put other people down and think that it's right. Also, you were wrong of what you said earlier," Jayden said.

"What are you talking about?" Bakugou curiously asked.

"I mean you're not the only one that's going to U.A...Midoriya is going and so am I!" Jayden shouted.

"You really think Deku has a chance of applying to U.A. Don't make me laugh. You may have been here for a day but you know nothing about him. He's useless. He doesn't stand a fucking chance!" he yelled.

"That's what you think but know this….we will become heroes. We have our reasons to be and that's why we won't give up," Jayden said while staring down Bakugou.

"Whatever." He turns his attention to Midoriya. "You know there is another way to get a quirk you know? Just take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you will get a quirk in your next life." He left with his friends soon after.

"Don't listen to him Midoriya. We will both show him that he's wrong and you can do it," he said while giving Midoriya back his notebook.

"What do you mean we?" Midoriya asked.

"We're friends right?" Jayden extended his hand out. "And friends support each other," he smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with me? I am quirkless and I don't want them to pick on you for hanging out with me," Midoriya said sadly.

Jayden laughed and said, "You know an old friend of mine asked me that too when I wanted to be friends with her. To me, it doesn't really matter if you have a quirk or not. I can tell that you are a good person to be around with. I'm Jayden Yurosaki."

Midoriya shakes his hand and smiled," I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you."

 _Time Skip To The Tunnel_

"You know you should stand up for yourself Midoriya", Jayden stated.

Midoriya stopped and said, "I know but they all have quirks and I don't. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. Just keep your head up and don't give up alright?" Jayden replied while walking ahead of Midoriya.

"Alright, I won't!" Midoriya said with confidence.

While they were walking, something came out of the sewers. Jayden senses started going off and he turned around to see a villain get Midoriya. Its body was made out of some kind of mud. It has sharp teeth and big round eyes.

"MIDORIYA!" Jayden yelled.

'Dammit, how did he get hold of Midoriya before my senses?' Jayden was dodging the sludge villain while trying to come up with a plan.

"LET HIM GO! HE DID NOTHING!," he yelled.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to punch me? You can't because I'm fluid!" the sludge villain said.

"Dammit! What am I supposed to do? What can I do? I need to help him...Midoriya!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'm just hijacking his body. It'll only hurt him for about 45 seconds...then it will be all over. You and him are the real heroes!" the sludge villain mocked. After he said that, something hit the sludge monster on his head. They all looked to see the one and the only, Symbol of Peace. All Might.

"It's all right now, young students. Because I am here," All might stomp his foot down.

'I..I...It's….A...ALL...MIGHT!" Jayden yelled in his head.

The sludge villain tried to attack but All Might ducked until he yelled out loud," TEXASSSS SMASHHHH! The pressure from that smash was too much for the Sludge Villain and he was blown into pieces. Jayden saw Midoriya and caught him before he went down.

'That speed!' All Might thought while looking at Jayden. 'This boy does look very familiar.'

 _3 Minutes later_

"Hey! Hey! He-Oh, good!" Midoriya woke up by someone calling him and softly slapping him repeatedly. Midoriya then screamed while in shocked of seeing his favorite hero right in front of him.

"I'm glad you're okay!" All Might happily said.

"I think he's a little more than okay right now All Might," Jayden replied while going to his friend.

"I'm sorry about you two getting caught up in my villain fighting. I don't usually make mistakes like this, but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place," he laughed after finishing his explanation. "But, you two were a big help. Thank you!" He then shows them two soda bottles with the sludge villain inside and said," I captured him safely!"

'Wow I didn't think he would put him in there," Jayden thought. He looked at Midoriya and he could tell that he's fanboying at the moment.

"Oh right! An a-autograph! Where should I-? My notebook!" Midoriya ran over and open up his notebook to see that All Might has already signed it. A loud scream was heard after that and Midoriya was bowing his head up and down faster than Jayden's quirk.

Jayden thought it was funny of how he is reacting to it. 'He's not just a fanboy but a huge one.'

"Well, I need to take this guy to the police now," All Might said while putting the bottles in his pocket. "Stand back because I'm taking off. Thanks for your continuing support!"

Jayden watched as All Might flew away. 'He's a lot bigger than what I thought he would be.' He then remember Midoriya and before he thought about apologizing he realize that Midoriya wasn't next to him.

"Don't tell me," he said.

He remembers that he saw something that was green and black around All Might's legs.

"What the hell Midoriya! I know that you are a fanboy but this is just too much!" He then uses his quirk to try to catch up with them.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: MIDORIYA! Where did you and All Might go? Hey, Sly do you know where they are at?

*Sly is not paying attention since he is listening to Odd Future*

Jayden: SLYYYYYYYY!

Sly: You don't have to yell you know. Anyways what do you want?

Jayden: Do you know where Midoriya is?

Sly: Yes I do.

Jayden: Well can you tell me where?

Sly: Nope

Jayden: WHY NOT?

Sly: Reasons

Jayden: Fine I gu-wait my senses are going off. What's with that explosion over there?

Next time: What It Takes To Be A Hero

Jayden & Sly: Go Beyond….PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Should have put this up on the first page but better late than never I suppose.

My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it.

Chapter 3 - What It Takes To Be A Hero

 _10 Minutes Later_

'Where are you Midoriya? I thought that loud scream I heard was you,' Jayden thought while running in every street of town. He suddenly stopped when his senses came off. He looked up and saw smoke in the sky. "What the hell is going?" he asked himself. 'I know I shouldn't use my quirk that much since my energy is getting lower but I have to know what's going on.' He ran off until he reached the Tatooin Shopping District.

He looked and was shocked to see who the heroes were fighting. 'It's that sludge villain again!" he gasped. 'But how is he here? All Might put him in not one but two bottles." He then remembers Midoriya was holding on to All Might's legs. 'It must have fallen out of his pockets,' he realized.

"I hope the heroes defeat the villain soon. He's holding that kid hostage," one of the people said with concern.

'What?! He already captured another person?! Who is it?' Jayden wonder. He then saw a familiar face with spiky blond hair. His eyes were wide opened once he realizes who it was.

"Bakugou!" Jayden cried out. 'He might be an asshole but he doesn't deserve this torture,' he thought while clenching his fists.

"Can somebody help me!" a random school girl cried out. Jayden went up to her and asked her what's wrong. "My friend Pony is trapped in one the stores and she can't get out."

"Ok don't worry. I will get her out. Just leave it to me. Where is she and what does she look like?" he asked. She pointed at a store that was at the other end of the corner and described her friend to him. "Alright so pretty much look for anyone with blonde hair and horns got it! Stay here. I will get her out I promised." He ran off while the other heroes were yelling for him to stay away from the area. 'Sorry, Bakugou. As soon as I get her out, I will help you but a real hero will come by and save you,' he said in his head. He stopped at the store where Pony was trapped in. He tried to open the door but it was closed shut.

'With the flames surrounding the area, her health is at risk here,' Jayden thought. He took back a few steps and charge with all of his energy and knocked down the door. "Ouch. That will leave a mark," he said while holding on to his arm. Jayden then scans the area. He saw a group of people on the floor but what caught his eye was one of them had wavy blond hair. She had a pair of tall lyre-shaped white horns on her head. Jayden quickly went up to her unconscious body and picked her up bridal style. He ran outside and met up with Kamui Woods. His senses started going off and when he turned he saw Midoriya running towards the sludge villain. 'Dammit Midoriya!' he yelled in his head.

"Take her to the ambulance she needs help and tell the others that there are some people still inside that building. Hurry please," he said while giving Pony to Kamui Woods. Before Woods had a chance to ask what Jayden was going to do, Jayden ran off. 'I'm overdoing it but I have to protect my friend. Why is he running?! If I can't get the sludge villain, I don't think he can either.'

"Kacchan your eyes look like they were pleading for help," Midoriya cried out.

Jayden stopped when he heard that. He then realizes what he said. A real hero will come and save him. Even if Midoriya is quirkless, he still wants to save Bakugou. Before he could think of anything else, his senses started going off again and he saw All Might protecting Midoriya.

"I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice! Pros are always risking their lives!" All Might said.

Jayden then ran up to Midoriya and yelled out, "Midoriya grabbed Bakuguo's hand!" Midoriya did as he was told and Jayden grabbed Midoriya. "HANG ON TIGHT! NOW, ALL MIGHT!"

"Right! DETROIT SMASH!" All Might then punched the sludge villain. The pressure from the punch was enough for the sludge to be scattered into pieces again.

The sludge villain was defeated and everybody was shocked by the power that All Might had. Seconds later it started to rain.

"He changed the weather!"

"Don't tell me it's from that wind pressure just now?"

"He made...clouds…?" Death Arms said in shock. All Might was there standing tall. When he raised up his arm, the people started cheering. While they were cheering, he was looking back at the three teenagers. All three of them were passed out but his focus was mainly on Midoriya. After that, the heroes collected the pieces of the sludge villain and safely delivered it to the police.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you two can be!" Kamui Woods stated.

"There was absolutely no reason for both of you to put yourselves in danger like that," Death Arms yelled.

"Even though you put yourself in danger I must thank you," Kamui Woods said to Jayden. Jayden then looked up to Kamui Woods. "You saved a teenage girl and others from being trapped."

'KAMUI WOODS IS TALKING AND COMPLIMENTING ME!' Jayden shouted in his head. He snaps out of his thoughts and asked about Pony and her friend.

"They are fine. Everybody is and it all thanks to you. Do you plan to go to U.A. pretty soon?" Woods asked.

"Yes! That's where the best heroes go. It's my goal to go to U.A," Jayden said.

"I can talk to them and they can let you in without taking the entrance exams," he said.

"Wait what?! You can do that?" Jayden asked.

"Of course, I could put you on the recommendations list. You won't have to take the entrance exams. It will be your reward for the lives you saved today," Woods explained.

Jayden smiled and felt proud of himself. Not only did he have a chance to go to U.A. but his favorite hero is going to help him get there. He thought back for a moment and looked back at Midoriya. He answered, "Sorry Kamui Woods. As much as I appreciate your help, I want to go to U.A. by passing the entrance exams. Thank you for your offer."

"If you think that's the best decision then I will support it. If you need anything else then just let me know," Woods said. Seconds later, Jayden's stomach started to growl. Jayden's face later turned red with embarrassment.

"U-Um I am pretty low on energy at the moment. Can you buy me some apple pie please?" Jayden laughed while scratching the back of his head.

Jayden and Midoriya were walking down the streets. It was a pretty quiet walk on the way.

"Hey Deku! Yurosaki!" Bakugou yelled while he ran towards them.

'What does Bakugou want? I don't think he's here to thank us,' he thought.

"I never asked for you to help me! Both of you didn't help me! Got that?! I was fine by myself. Don't think that both of you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't you dare look down on me! I don't owe you anything!" he demanded while turning around and walking the other way.

'Was that his thank you to us? Jayden wonder.

"Hey um..Yurosaki?" Midoriya said.

"What is it Midoriya?" Jayden replied.

"Why didn't you take the recommendation? It would be easier for you and wouldn't worry about the entrance exams," Midoriya said.

Jayden then put his hands behind his head and said," Well here's the thing, even though it is a lot easier to get in. I want to go to U.A. but I want to go by passing the exams. I wouldn't want it any other way. And besides…" He messed up Midoriya's hair with his hand, "..someone has to watch your back right?" He laughed.

"I AM HERE!" a wild All Might appeared.

"A-ALL MIGHT?!" Jayden and Midoriya both said. "Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now.." Midoriya added.

"HAHA. Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why you asked?" he started to flex and said, "Because I am All Migh-" he turned into his weak form and spill out blood from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL! IS THAT ALL MIGHT!" Jayden shouted which caught the attention of Midoriya.

"Yurosaki, please calm down. It is All Might," he said.

"But how?!" Jayden asked with a huge shock on his face.

"It's a long story and I will tell you but keep this a secret alright? Don't tell it to any of your friends," All Might replied.

"I won't! You have my word. What are you doing here anyway? Not that we don't want you here but just shocking that you found us," Jayden said.

All Might wiped the blood on his mouth. "I came here with a thanks, a correction, and a suggestion for this young man." He looked at Midoriya and continued, "If you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life...I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you."

"That can't be...it was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I even said all those impertinent things even though I'm Quirkless.." Before Jayden thought of cheering up Midoriya, he heard All Might speak again.

"That's right. It was because you , a timid and quirkless fanboy, ran to the scene and I was able to react. Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think," All Might explained.

'Is he going to say what I think he is going to say?' Jayden smiled. Midoriya then begins to cry and kneeled on the ground. His emotions were overflowing.

"That was true for you, too wasn't it? All Might asked.

"Y-Yeah,"Midoriya cried out while holding on to his chest.

"You can become a hero," All Might state. Seconds later Midoriya began to cry even more. Jayden couldn't help but smiled and be happy for his friend.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: Midoriya! Aren't you excited?! You are going to be trained by the number 1 hero!

Izuku: Y-Yes I am but wouldn't it be better if he just trained you instead since you have a quirk?

Jayden: Midoriya. Yes, I already have a quirk but I don't want another quirk. Besides, you deserve it. All Might choose you. Your favorite hero Midoriya. We can become like heroes!

Izuku: Alright I will do it! Thank you Yurosaki!

All Might: Young Yurosaki is right! Young man, I have deemed you worthy of inherited the glorious power of All Might!

Jayden: See Midoriya. You have me and All might at your corner! You can...

Izuku & Jayden: INHERITED?!

All Might: When you are ready Young Midoriya, you take my unstoppable quirk….ONE FOR ALL!

Izuku & Jayden: One for all?

All Might: Wow you kids catch on quick! Also Young Yurosaki, you look quite familiar. Have I seen you before?

Jayden: I-I don't think so. Wait I forgot to get Kamui Woods autograph! Dammit!

Izuku: Next Time Roaring Muscles!

Everyone: Go Beyond...Plus Ultra!


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it.

 _Chapter 4 - Roaring Muscles_

"You are worthy to inherit my power," All Might said. Jayden and Midoriya looked at each other very confused. "Huh?" was all Midoriya could say.

"Inherit your power?" both Midoriya and Jayden said at the same time. All Might began to laugh at their reactions.

"What's with those faces? It was just a suggestion. The real show starts after this. Listen, young Midoriya. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" he said while blood was coming out of his mouth.

'Why is he spilling out blood again?!' Jayden wonder while shaking a little bit. 'But what does he mean by that? How is he going to inherit All Might's quirk.'

"I'm talking about my power. The journalists always guess that my quirk is superhuman strength. I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. It's because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. I will both tell you the truth. My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch."

"It was passed on to you…?" Midoriya asked.

"That's right, Now it's your turn," he answered. After he said that, Midoriya started muttering over about All Might's quirk. Jayden tried to shook him but it had no effect on him.

'All these words are going to drive me crazy," Jayden said in his head while trying to snap Midoriya out of it.

"STOP NERDING OUT!" All Might yelled which got Midoriya to stop muttering. "I may hide a lot of things, but I don't lie! The power to transfer. That is the quirk I inherited! I was crowned with...ONE FOR ALL!"

"One for all.." Jayden and Midoriya said.

"That's right. One person cultivates the power and passes it on to another person, who also cultivates it and passes it on. It's the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart." All Might explained.

"Why are you...Why are you giving me something so great? Why not give it to Yurosaki? He rescued people back there. Shouldn't he deserve One For All instead of me?" Midoriya insisted. Before All Might got a chance to answered, Jayden spoke up.

"Midoriya as much as I feel honored for you to say that but you are wrong about one part. One For All is an amazing quirk but there are a couple of reasons why I can't accept it. I couldn't face the sludge villain even though I had a quirk. You ran and tried to save Bakugou. You may be quirkless but you do have heart...heart of a hero. You are more deserving of this quirk than me." He picked up Midoriya, "You have the tools to be a great hero Midoriya."

"Young Yurosaki is right. I have been looking for a successor. Then, I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it." Midoriya then began to cry a little more. "Well, it's all up to you though. What will be your choice?"

'All Might and Yurosaki have said so much to encourage me. There's no reason for me to turn this down now!' He wiped his tears away and gave him an answer. "I'll do it!"

"An immediate reply. That's what I thought you'd say! Both of you meet me at the beach early in the morning in two days," All Might order.

 _Two Days Later - Early Morning_

 _Dagoba Municipal Beach Park_

"Hey, hey, hey! This is such a comfy fridge to sit on! All Might joked while Midoriya tried to move the fridge but failed. "If you could move it even a little, it would be a little easier.

"Well yeah, I mean don't you weigh 274 kilograms?" Midoriya asked.

"No, I lost weight. I am at 255 kilograms now in this form at least," All Might laughed.

'That doesn't really make much of a difference,' Jayden thought.

"Anyways, why am I dragging trash at this beach park?" Midoriya asked while looking around.

"HA HA! Take a look at yourself, you are not ready for my power," All Might said while taking pictures of a crying Midoriya.

"But you said I was worthy!" Midoriya cried out.

"I'm talking about your weak body. My quirk One For All is a whole lot to handle. Your body is unprepared right now. That means your body can't fully inherit yet. Your arms and legs will shoot right off if you tried too," All Might explain.

"Seriously?" Midoriya replied

"So that's why you are letting him pick up all of this trash," Jayden answered. "It will train his body to make sure his body will be prepared for the quirk." All might nodded and gave Jayden a thumbs up.

"Yes! But there's another reason why Young Yurosaki. I did some research yesterday and I have discovered that this part of the beach park's coast has been like this for many years," All Might explained.

'Have any of this people heard of a junkyard or global warming?' Jayden wonder. "That's pretty sad, to be honest," he said.

"Yea, because of the currents, the objects drift here a lot and people take advantage of that to hide their illegal dumping. The local residents don't come near here, either," Midoriya concluded.

"Heroes these days are all after the showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant doing volunteer service. Even if people call that boring or whatever. You two can't waver those roots," All Might said as he crushed the fridge into pieces. "Young Midoriya, you will restore the horizon for his whole section!"

"You aren't going to let me help him right?" Jayden asked.

"Correct! He must do this all by himself. This is his first step towards to becoming a hero," All Might answered.

"Al-All o-of this?!" Midoriya shockley asked while looking around the area. All Might then nodded at his question.

"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A. right?

"Yes! That's where you went. So it must be the best school around. It's a long shot but still, I'm going to shoot for the moon….U.A." Midoriya happily said.

"You're a go-getter fanboy!" All Might said which made Jayden laugh. " But I've told you this before. It's not something you can do without a quirk. It's sad, but that is what the reality is. Also, U.A. is the hardest hero course to get into."

"That means that I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast! The U.A. entrance exams are in 10 months," Midoriya answered.

"That's where this comes in!" he says while holding a few papers in his hand. Jayden and Midoriya read the title of it. "Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan."

"Oh wow. He listed everything Midoriya has to do in these times. Even sleep is included!" Jayden said in his head while All Might was explaining.

"Frankly, this is a super hard schedule. Can you follow it?" All Might asked.

"Of course...I have to work as harder than anyone else or else I can't do it!" Midoriya answered with determination on his face.

"Yes, you can do it Midoriya! Even though I can't help with picking up the trash, I will help you with anything else on that list!" Jayden said.

It was the end of the day already, Jayden and Midoriya were walking towards their apartments. Jayden lived in the same apartments where Midoriya and his mom lives at. While on the way Midoriya noticed something around Jayden's neck. It was a blood crystal necklace. "Yurosaki, where did you get that necklace from? Midoriya asked. As soon as he asked, Jayden's face turned from tiring to depressed. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I shou-shouldn't have asked that? Midoriya regretted.

"No, it's fine. This was actually a gift from someone close to me a few years ago," he answered while holding on to the blood crystal.

"What was their name?" he asked.

"Her name was Toga Himiko," he said with some sadness in his voice. He stopped and looked at Midoriya. "I need you to promise me something Midoriya."

"Sure what is it?" he curiously asked.

"No matter what happens in these couple of months, we will work hard and we will go to U.A. to become heroes! Bakuguo was right about me not knowing a lot about you but from what I have seen in these couple of days, we will become great heroes. So promise me that you will give it the best you got in the exams."

"I will!" Midoriya answered. Both of them continue walking down to their apartments.

 _Night Before the U.A. Entrance Exams_

*Jayden's phone starts ringing*

"Hello?" Jayden answers.

"IF IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE SON JAYDEN!," Jayden's dad shouted through the phone.

"Hey dad and also I'm your only son you know? Anyways, How's everything over there in Hosu?" Jayden asked.

"Your mom and I have been busy as of late," he laughed. Jayden's mom works at the Hosu General Hospital while his dad works at the police force. " Your sister Amy is doing good too. How's everything going there in Musutafu?

"It's been interesting in these past couple of months. Midoriya and I have been training for the entrance exams tomorrow. I'm was working on my speed and my senses while Midoriya is getting the exercise that he needs. Midoriya is quite a character if I must say. During his training, there were many times where he could just give up and move on but he deeply wants to be a hero. His reason for becoming a hero is because of All Might. He wants to be the greatest hero in the world and be the hero like All Might is. I know some people will say similar stuff like that but when he said that, I know that he meant it. He is a huge fanboy but I think he's going to be a great hero. I'm ready for them and I think Midoriya is too.

"I'm glad you have a good friend Jayden. There's one more thing I must ask. It's very important and I will keep it between us," Jayden's dad said.

"Ok, what is it?" Jayden curiously asked.

"HAS ANYONE CAUGHT YOUR EYE YET?! IF YOU HAVE MET A GIRL THEN WAIT BECAUSE ME AND YOUR MOM DON'T WANT TO BE GRANDPARENTS YET!" he cried out

"WHAT THE HELL DAD?! I JUST BARELY TURN 15 NOT TOO LONG AGO. ALSO I'M NOT FOCUS ON THAT RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW?!" Jayden yelled.

"What about that girl you saved? The one you were all prince charming on?" He teased. Jayden knew that his dad was grinning like an idiot when he said that.

"Shut Up! I didn't get a close look at her since she was unconscious! Besides, I haven't seen her or her friend since then. I have to focus on other things honestly," Jayden replied.

"You still won't let her go huh son?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to hide it. I know it from your voice that you are still waiting for Toga Himiko. Am I right?" Jayden's dad asked. As soon as he asked that, Jayden started to hold his blood crystal necklace.

"It's not that I'm waiting for her but I want to be with her. All of her life she has been alone when I wasn't with her. I should have been there to help her. I should have saved her," Jayden explained while clenching his fists hard.

"It wasn't your fault. All of us didn't know what was going on," he answered.

"I know but I had a feeling something was going to happen," Jayden replied while trying to hold some tears that were coming out of his eyes.

"You do know that some people have been talking bad about her since that day," Jayden's dad added.

"I know but they don't know her like I do. Listen, dad, I got to go to bed already. The entrance exams are tomorrow so I got to be well rested then," Jayden said.

"Alright, Jayden. Good luck and do your best," Jayden's dad cheered.

"I will," he said while ending the call. He stared at his blood crystal necklace for a few minutes. Toga was the only thing on his mind when he looked at it. Full of regret and sorrow. "Please be alright Himiko. I promise that I will find you someday. You wouldn't have to face this world alone."

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: Finally the entrance exams are here! I can't wait!

*Jayden looks over to see Pony Tsunotori walking towards the Exam Orientation Room.

Jayden: So she's taking the exam also huh? Hey, Midoriya let's show them what we got!

Ochaco: Let's do our best on the entrance exam!

Jayden: Wait who are you? And Midoriya why is your face red?!

Izuku: I just talked to a girl!

Jayden:...Not really but if you say so.

Next time: Starting Line!

Ochaco: I, Ochaco, will try hard to not puke during the test.

Jayden: WAIT WHAT?!

Everyone: Go Beyond...PLUS ULTRA!

 **Sly Notes: Hey everyone! It's Sly and I have an announcement. I'm not going to be updating frequently to be honest since I'm going to be in my summer vacation. I might upload Starting Line next week or so before I visit California but not too sure. The rest will have to wait but I will get back to it. It would be better since I don't want to rush and give you all an uncompleted story. So give this story a follow or favorite if you really like it. Also if you would like to leave any suggestions or comment then just hit the review button and tell me what do you think about this story. Lastly I like to thank all of the people that have read this so far. I can't believe it got over 300 views. That's incredible to me and it makes me smile when people follow and favorited my story. So thank you all! Hopefully you all will like the rest of the story. I won't let you down. That's about it so I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

_My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it._

* * *

 _Chapter 5 - Starting Line_

 _6 A.M._

"A-All Might, why did you have to wake me up an hour early?" Jayden yawned.

"We have to go see Young Midoriya and his progress. Today is the exam after all." All Might answered.

"That's true but you are going to buy us breakfast because I am starving," Jayden suggested before falling asleep on the truck. All Might chuckle at his response. Throughout these couple of months, All Might remember why Jayden looked familiar. He looks at the sleeping Jayden Yurosaki at the passenger seat.

'He does have the same traits as his parents. Tadashi and Rei would have been proud of you," All Might smiled. 'Who knew that you would be best friends with the one who will inherit One For All. It sure does bring me back. I promise that not only will I look after Midoriya but you as well.' All Might then parked the truck at the parking lot. As soon as All Might got out of the truck he heard a loud roar coming from Izuku. Jayden was awoken by this and saw what was making that noise. All Might was astonished at what he's seeing. Izuku cleaned everything up.

"Holy crap kid! You even cleaned up outside the area I told you too. Seriously there's not one single trash in sight. With a few minutes to spare, you have exceeded my expectations! Holy Stinking….SUPER CRAP!" All Might said while turning into his hero form. Izuku then began to fall down from the pile of trash but Jayden was there to catch him before he had hit the ground.

"YOU DID IT MIDORIYA!" Jayden cheered. Jayden then set Izuku down so he could walk. All Might walked towards them.

"Excellent work Young Midoriya!" All Might happily said.

"I finished everything. I did it! All Might, do you think I'm ready now?" Izuku asked.

"You did good kid. I gotta say I'm impressed!" All Might laughed. Then he showed Izuku and Jayden a photo from his phone. It was a photo of a crying Izuku back on his first day of training. "That's you! Crying 10 months ago! Look how far you come. Such improvement. There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power but it's starting to look like you can do it!"

Izuku slowly looked at his hand. "Yurosaki, All Might, do I really deserve this?" he asked. "Both of you put so much time into helping me...how did I end up so lucky?" Izuku said while tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Midoriya, it was your hard work and never giving up! Of course, I was training as well but like I said it was your hard work, not mine. Now we can become heroes." Jayden cheered while smiling.

"Now for your reward Izuku Midoriya!" All Might then took one hair out of his head. Jayden began to wonder why he did that. "Someone told me this once, there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One was an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confuse. Take that to heart young man. This gift..you earned it from your effort." Izuku then nodded and clench his fists. "EAT THIS," All Might said.

"Uh, what did you say All Might? I may have heard you wrong but did you just tell Midoriya to eat your hair?!" Jayden asked.

"To inherit my power he's got to swallow some of my DNA. That's how it works!" All Might explained.

"This...This isn't how exactly I would have imagined it," Izuku said.

"COME ON THERE'S NO TIME! YOU WILL BE LATE FOR THE EXAM! EAT! EAT! EATTTTTT!" All Might yelled.

 _U.A. High_

 _8:40 A.M._

Izuku and Jayden were running until they stopped at the front of the entrance of the U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location. "We made it just in time, " Izuku said.

"Wow look at all these people here Midoriya!" Jayden pointed out. "There must be over a hundred people taking the exams!" Jayden then saw a familiar wavy blond hair with a pair of tall lyre-shaped white horns. 'It's that girl that I saved,' he thought. "So she's taking it too huh? I'm glad she's alright."

"Yurosaki what are you talking about?" Izuku asked.

"It's nothing. Anyways how are you holding up with…" that hair thing," he asked.

"I may have swallowed a hair but I don't feel anything great has happened to me yet," Izuku replied while covering his mouth.

"Stupid Deku and Yurosaki," a familiar voice approached them. When they look to see who it was... It was none other than Bakugou. "Get out of my way now before I set you both on fire," he demanded.

"HEY!? GOOD MORNING! LET'S JUST DO OUR BEST OUT THERE OK?! GOOD LUCK!" Izuku nervously said while moving his hands.

"That's the kid who took on the sludge villain. His name is Bakugou right?" one of the students asked.

"Yea he is the real deal," the other student answered.

"WE SAVED HIM FROM THAT VILLAIN!" Jayden shouted at the students.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bakugou yelled.

"Relax, just saying the truth you know?" Jayden laughed while Izuku was shaking in fear.

"Whatever I don't have time to waste on you losers," Bakugou then continued walking.

"Yurosaki, you shouldn't really pick a fight with Kaachan," Izuku suggested.

"I know I know but he shouldn't push you around like that. You aren't defenseless anymore. Anyways let's do this Midoriya! Also from now on you can call me Jayden or Jay for short ok?" Jayden said.

"Alright Yu-I mean Jay, let's go!" Izuku said. Izuku then began to fall down when he tripped over his shoe. Before Jayden could react he saw that Izuku was floating instead of falling.

"Are you alright?" Jayden and Izuku both look to see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and big round eyes. She also sports two long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back.

"What just happened?" Jayden curiously asked while Izuku was shaking.

"It's my quirk. Sorry for using it on you without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell right" she smiled while looking at Izuku. "Aren't you nervous?" she asked.

"UH…." was all Izuku could say while looking at her. Jayden couldn't help but laugh at Izuku's nervousness.

"Let's do our best. See you guys!" she said while walking away.

"Good luck!" Jayden shouted at her. He turned back to Izuku and asked him what's wrong.

"I JUST TALKED TO A GIRL!" Izuku said while jumping happily. Jayden then sweatdropped.

"You didn't actually talk," Jayden replied as both of them went inside.

 _U.A. High School Course Exam Orientation_

Lights began to turn on and Present Mic began talking.

"For all of you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say hey!" Mic yelled which lead to some silence after. "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! ARE YOU READY?!' No one answered him again.

"Tough crowd I guess," Jayden joked. He looked over to see Izuku fanboying over Present Mic. 'Midoriya and his fanboying moments,' he said in his head.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles! You can bring whatever you want with you. After this presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?" Mic explained.

"Hey Midoriya, I'm in Battle Center B also!" Jayden said while looking at Midoriya's exam ticket.

"That's great Jay!" Izuku happily said.

"Damn it! I can't crush both of you now," Bakugou angrily said.

"There would be three different types of faux villains that will be stationed in each battle center. You will earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your main goal is to use your quirks against the faux villains. Of course, if you attack other examinees and any other unheroic actions, you will be removed because that's against the rules."

"I have a question!" a boy stood up and pointed at the form in his hand. He was tall and muscular with black hair and wears rectangular rim glasses. "On the printout, there are four types of villains. If it's a misprint then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We, examinees, are here in this place because we wish to become model heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair.." Izuku then pointed at himself. "..you've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you are here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately." he said.

"I'm sorry.." Izuku covered his mouth.

"Hey! I don't know what's your deal is but there must be a reason why he didn't say anything about the fourth villain. Also, even though his muttering can be distracting, he's happy to be here just like everyone else. If you have a problem with him then you will have a problem with me." Jayden glared at him.

"Okay, let's all calm down! Save your fighting for the exam." Present Mic said. "The fourth villain type is worth zero points. This one is just an obstacle I guess you can say. It's not impossible to defeat but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you all just try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much. Please excuse the interruption!" the student bowed and sat down.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto! Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life,' Preset mic quote."Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

 _U.A. High School Hero Course: Entrance Exam Battle Center B_

"Wow, this looks amazing! It looks just like downtown!" Jayden said while admiring the location.

"She looks like she's just trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" a familiar voice spoke. When he turned around he saw the same student from earlier talking to Izuku. He began to hear other students talking badly to Izuku. "Midoriya, don't listen to them. Let's just do our best! We can do it!"

"LETS START NOW! GET MOVING! THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL BATTLES! RUN! RUN! RUN LISTENERS! YOU'RE WASTING YOUR TIME HERE!" Present Mic shouted. As Izuku turned around he saw everyone including Jayden running towards the gate.

"WAIT UP! SAVE SOME VILLAINS FOR ME," Izuku yelled.

3 Minutes later

"Ok..that should be at least 24 points now," Jayden said while finishing up the 2 pointer villain. 'I wonder how Midoriya is doing.' As soon as he thought that, his senses started going off and he felt the ground shake. Everybody else stopped what they were doing and saw a huge robot coming towards them. 'What the fuck is that?' he yelled in his head. He saw Izuku fall back down while looking at the huge robot. He then ran up to him. "Midoriya we got to go. I believe that's the 0 pointer Mic was talking about!"

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" Present Mic shouted.

"WHAT TWO MINUTES?! I NEED TO GO AND FIND SOME SMALLER VILLAINS QUICK!" Izuku yelled. 'ALL THAT TRAINING WILL BE WASTED!' Izuku then heard someone cried in pain. When he turned, he saw the brown haired girl from earlier. Her leg was trapped under piles of rocks. He then turned to Jayden and told him to save that girl while he deals with the robot.

"Wait what? What are you go-" before he finished Izuku started running towards the robot. 'Dammit, Midoriya you better know what you are doing.' Jayden then uses his quirk and ran up the brown-haired girl. "Don't worry, you will be alright," he said while picking her up bridal style. She immediately blushed and was stumbling over her words.

"T-T-THANK Y-Y-YOU! Can he handle it all by himself?! She asked while still blushing.

"To be honest...I don't know but I trust him honestly." He answered. They saw Izuku punched the robot with his fist and knock it down. Both of them were speechless from the power his quirk had. A few seconds later they realize that Izuku was falling down fast.

"Can you put me on top of that robot part? I know how I can save him," she said. Jayden nodded and quickly lead her up to one of the robot parts. She touched it and began to float. When she came closer to Izuku, she slapped him and Izuku was floating. After a few seconds of floating to the ground, she released her hold. She then threw up.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic yelled. Izuku then fainted afterward. Jayden went up to the brown haired girl. He wanted to thank her for saving his friend.

"Wow, you are amazing! Thank you for saving my friend," Jayden said while looking at her. Before she could reply, she started to throw up again. "When we see each other again, we will talk. See you back in U.A." Jayden waved while walking to Izuku.

'You really went overboard with that punch huh Midoriya,' Jayden thought as he looked over Izuku's broken arm and legs.

"Very nice. Good work all around. You are heroes in my eyes. All of you. Here have some gummies," Recovery Girl said as she gave Jayden some gummy bears.

"Thank you! Oh, can you help my friend please?" Jayden asked while pointing at his friend.

"Yes, let's see how badly he's injured," she answered while walking towards Izuku. "Oh my goodness! You were hurt this badly by your own quirk?" She puckered her lips and gave a kiss to Izuku's head. "GIVE ME SOME SUGAR!" A few minutes later, Izuku's injured legs and arm turned back to normal. "All right he will be fine now. Is anyone else injured?" she asked.

'I'm just glad I didn't hear any bones cracking or so,' Jayden said while shaking. "Thank you recovery girl! Let's go Midoriya." He put Izuku on his back and walked towards the exit. While leaving a certain tall black-haired boy with glasses was staring at them.

 _One Week Later_

Jayden was sitting on his bed with the U.A. exam results in his hand. His heart was beating fast and his legs couldn't stop shaking. 'Should I open it or should I not? Should I open it or should I not? Should I open it or fucking not?!' he yelled in his head. He hasn't spoken to All Might since the day of the exam. Also, Izuku has been quiet most of the week. "Hope Midoriya passed," He said. He took another look at the letter and decided to open it. A small device dropped and created a black screen.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" All Might appeared on the screen leaving Jayden confused. He wonders why was All Might on the screen. "I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you both. I'm sorry. There is a reason why I move to this town! I came to work at U.A."

"No way, All Might is coming to work at U.A.?!" Jayden asked. He then saw a hand on the screen motioning All Might to wrap it up.

"Ok, I will just hold on. I have to tell him about his results. Anyways, you barely passed the written exam and you got 24 points in the practical exam. There is something I would like to add. The practical exam was not only graded for combat alone, there are rescue points! We have judges that give out points for heroic acts. Jayden Yurosaki 42 rescue points! Izuku Midoriya 60 rescue points! You both passed the exam!" Jayden was now crying in tears. He couldn't believe that he and Izuku passed the exam and are one step closer to becoming heroes. "Come, Young Yurosaki...this is your hero academia! Your father and mother would have been proud of you!"

"Thank you!" Jayden said while trying to wipe away the tears. He was then holding onto his blood crystal necklace. "I made it Himiko." Jayden smiled and stood up. Now a new beginning starts for him.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia OC's Story)_

Jayden: I can't believe we made it to U.A.!

Izuku: Let's do our best on the quirk assessment test on the first day.

Jayden: We have quirk assessment test on the first day?! Who's our teacher?

All Might: Your homeroom teacher is Aizawa. He shows no mercy and expels people if they do badly...so be careful!

Izuku: What?!

Jayden: Great so much for having a good first day. Damn you Sly!

Sly: Why is it my fault?! I didn't make it?!

Izuku: Jayden who's Sly?

Jayden: Nevermind...

 _Next time: What I Can Do For Now!_

Everyone: Go Beyond…...Plus Ultra!

* * *

Sly's Notes: Ok wow i didn't expect this to be long. Sorry that it took me awhile to add a new chapter. I would like to add something. In this story there will be some easter eggs from some shows that you may know of. If you recognize one of them then give yourself a pat on the back! Also thank you for continuing on reading this story. I truly enjoy writing this and I'm happy that most of the people liked it and followed it! If you like this story then be sure to follow or favorite it! Until next time, I'm Sly and see you all on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! I'm Jayden Yurosaki. I'm a student at U.A. High. Everybody has their reasons why they want to become a hero. Most of them just want to help people or become the next number 1 hero. My reason is different from some of them. Years ago I met this girl that was around my age, I saved her from a couple of students that were bullying her. Ever since that day, I was close to her. One day, an incident happen and she went missing. I tried my best to look everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I blame myself for not being there for her and saving her. It is my goal to become a hero and one day find her...but this time I will be there for her. With Speed as my quirk and my senses, there should be no problem, right?_

* * *

 _Chapter 6 - What I Can Do For Now!_

"The scores for the practical exam are out," one of the examiners said. "In first place is Katsuki Bakugou."

"I can't believe he got first place with no rescue points," one of them said. "The one who got seventh place didn't even get one villain point."

"There have been other examinees that took on the huge villain but it has been awhile since I last saw someone blow it away with one punch. What's shocking is that he had suffered a serious injury from his own attack. It's like he's not used to his quirk just yet."

"What about the one who got second place, Jayden Yurosaki? His quirk is very similar to another hero that we all know of. All Might didn't Tadashi had a son before that tragic event?" they asked.

"Yes, he and Rei did have a son. I also heard after that event, one of Tsuragamae's men took the child in as his own. I am positive that he might be the son of the deceased speed hero, Lightspeed."

 _Dagoba Municipal Beach Park_

"HI, ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled which shook All Might.

"ALL MIGHT?! NO WAY WHERE?" a couple nearby asked.

"Quick Midoriya, tell them you got the wrong guy," Jayden whisper.

"Oh, I had the wrong person! Sorry!," Izuku said while waving his hands.

"Awwww...I was hoping to see him," they replied.

"Anyways, congrats you two on getting accepted! I knew both of you had it in you," All Might said while holding both of his hands out for a high five (S/N: Or a High Ten).

"Th-Th-Thank you very much!" Izuku replied. Jayden nodded and both of them gave All Might a High Five.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about me training you two. I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't pull any strings. Both of you got in on your own!" All Might explained.

"Thank you. I think both of us are surprised that you are going to be a teacher at U.A., isn't that why you called us here? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-"

"You are starting to mutter again," Jayden joked.

"I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. while I was searching for a successor," All Might explained.

'No wonder he is working at U.A. now. He originally planned on giving his quirk to one of the students.' Jayden thought.

"My body broke when I used One For All. I can't control it at all," Izuku admitted.

"You will learn how to control it in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. You still have to go through the process on learning how to walk," All Might replied.

"Wait! Did you know that would happen?!" Izuku asked.

"Well.. we didn't have any time… but it turned out alright. Besides now you know what you are dealing with. Right now, you're either at a hundred percent or zero. But once you can control it, you'll be able to adjust to what your body can handle."

"That's right! Listen Midoriya when I first got my quirk, let's just say it took some time to get used to. I passed out a lot when I used all of it," Jayden laughed while scratching his head. "It took some time to figure it out and I know you will do the same. You can control. Just have to find a way."

"The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely," All Might crush the cans in his hands and turn into his hero form.

"Wait, is that All Might?!" the couple once again asked. "NO WAY! WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!"

"Crap! Young Yurosaki, Young Midoriya, let's run!" All Might said while running. The two then followed and caught up to All Might. 'They will make an interesting team. Sort of like us right Tadashi? Hopefully, he won't have the same fate. I promise I won't let that happened,' All Might said in his head.

 _April_

 _U.A. High_

"Yurosaki, we should hurry up and find our class. I don't want to be late on the first day," Izuku said while running.

"Ok, I'm right behind you. I'm running as fast as I can," Jayden replied. 'Why did I set my alarm to night time instead of the exact time to get up. Because of that, I missed breakfast. Hopefully, we won't have to do anything on the first day,' he said in his head. "Also Midoriya, I told you that you can just call me Jay instead." They both saw a sign that says Class 1-A.

"Wow, that door is huge! Are they expecting giants or dragons or something?" Jayden joked.

"Ok Jay, the elite chosen from the huge number at the exam," Izuku said. Then images of Bakugou and the tall black haired glasses kid appeared in his head. "I hope we're not in the same class as the scary people. Hopefully, all of them are nice."

"Don't put your feet up on the desk! Don't you think that it's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Huh? What junior high did you go to? Did they put a ruler up your ass?" Bakugou asked.

"You just have to jinx it Midoriya," Jayden whisper.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida," Iida answered while moving his hands.

"Somei? So you're a damn elite huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you," Bakugou said.

"Crushing?! That's cruel. Do you even truly aim to be a hero," Iida asked. Bakugou laughed but stopped when he saw Izuku and Jayden at the door. The rest of the class turned their attention to the two students. Izuku then began to shake while trying to say something.

"Good Morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"We heard. I'm Jayden Yurosaki and this is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you even though we got on the wrong foot," Jayden jokefully said.

"Yurosaki, Midoriya, both of you realized there was something more to that practical exam right? Iida asked. "I had no idea...I misjudged both of you! I hate to admit it, but you two are better than me."

'Uhh, what? I think both of us are equal since we sorta have the same quirk," Jayden thought.

"I remember those voices! It's the speedy one and the plain-looking one!" a familiar voice said. Izuku and Jayden turned around and saw it was the brown haired girl that they have saved during the exam.

'It's that nice person from before. She looks good in that uniform,' Izuku said in his head while the brown haired girl was acting out how he destroyed that huge robot. "Oh we-well, i-i-it was nothing. It was thanks to you for speaking to him directly that I, uh.." Izuku's face was turning red at this point.

"How do you know about that?" She asked which lead Izuku's face to get even more redder. Jayden saw this and began to laugh on the inside.

"How's your leg? I'm sure you are ok now right?" Jayden asked.

"It's fine now. Thanks for asking. Also, I just want to thank you both for saving me," She happily said. "I'm O-"

"Go somewhere else if you want to socialize and be friends." Jayden and Izuku looked behind the brown haired girl and saw a man in a sleeping bag. "This is a hero course," he said while pulling out his juice pouch.

"What is that thing?!" the four students asked in their thoughts while being terrified.

"It took 8 seconds for all of you to shut up. That's not going to work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that," he added. "I'm Shouta Aizawa. Your homeroom teacher." He pulled out a blue tracksuit and told them to put them on and head outside.

"WHAT A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" all of the students said in shock.

"But orientation, we are going to miss it," the brown haired girl said.

"If you really want to make it to the big leagues then there's no point on going to useless ceremonies," Aizawa answered. "Here at U.A., we are not tethered to traditions so that means I can run my class whatever I see fit. You have been taking standardized tests for most of your lives but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their quirks. It's not really rational. Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam. In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?"

"67 meters," Bakugou answered.

"Then trying doing it with your quirk. He then gave Bakugou a softball and told him to stay at the circle.

Bakugou began to throw the softball with an explosion that sent it flying. "DIE!" He yelled.

'Why did he add die?' Jayden and Izuku both wonder.

"705 meters!"

"We can use quirks as much as we want! "This is going to be fun!" an excited student said.

"It looks like fun huh? You have three years to become a hero. Do you really think it's all fun and games?" Aizawa had a dark look on his face but began to smile. "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all the tests will be hopeless and will be expelled."

'SHIT,' Izuku and Jayden said in their heads.

"You can use your quirks as much as you want just don't end up in last place. Welcome to U.A.'s hero course," Aizawa finished off.

 _Test 1: 50 Meter Dash_

"Yurosaki! Iida! Both of you will start off the 50-meter dash," Aizawa said.

'Fuck! It has to be running! Ok calm down Jayden, I'm sure that I have at least some energy left. Hope I don't pass out and make a fool out of myself," Jayden thought. Both of them got into running positions. 'Here we go.' As soon as a gunshot was heard, both of them start running. Both were running at the same speed until Jayden's stomach started to growl which lead him to fall down. Iida finished with 3.07 seconds while Jayden finished with 6.25 seconds.

"Are you ok Jayden? What happened?" Izuku ran up to Jayden.

"Missing out breakfast is coming back to bite me Midoriya," Jayden laughed. "I'm sure I will be alright though. I just need to make a plan." 'I hope I do or else I'm going to fail,' Jayden said in his head.

"Hey,'' a voice came behind them. When they turned around, they saw a very muscular person with rather full lips and brown spiky hair. He tossed a reeses at Jayden. " I think you need it as much as I do."

"Thank very much!" Jayden cried as he opens up and eat the peanut butter cups fast. "I'm Jayden Yurosaki and this is Midoriya."

"I'm Rikido Sato. It's no problem. We are classmates now. Good luck on the rest of the tests," he said while walking off. Aizawa then called Izuku and Bakugou. Bakugou ended up with 4.13 seconds while Izuku got 7.02 seconds.

'There are seven more tests. I'm sure everybody will use their quirks and will get amazing results. If I use my quirk then it will break my body again. What can I do?' Izuku wonder.

 _Time Skip to the Ball Throw_

"Wow, she got infinity?!" Jayden said in surprise. Everybody was amazed by the brown haired girl's result. He looked at Midoriya and saw that he was shaking. Izuku hasn't been doing good with the tests. Izuku is right after him in the ball toss.

"Ok Yurosaki, you're up next," Aizawa instructed. Jayden then walked to the circle and grabbed the softball that was on the ground.

'You got this, don't worry. Focus...Focus' he said to himself. He began to throw the ball with his quirk. It went up faster than a speeding bullet.

"709 Meters!"

"Wow! That ball went up so fast. It even beat Bakugou's score," a spiky red-haired student yelled.

"Ok, Midoriya you are the last one up," Aizawa said.

'This is bad. It's not something simple that I can just do right away. Everyone's leaving at least one amazing result. How could I-"

"MIDORIYA! DON'T WORRY YOU CAN DO THIS!" Jayden yelled.

'That's right! It's now or never,' Izuku said. He began to close his eyes and focus.

 _"Izuku! You're really cool!"_

 _"You do have heart...heart of a hero."_

 _"You can become a hero."_

Izuku began to throw the ball with his quirk but once he let go, something stopped his quirk. His result was 46 meters. "What?! I tried to use it right now…"

"I erased your quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted," Aizawa said. Izuku was confused but realize that who he was.

"You can erase other people's quirks with yours just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" Izuku said.

"Eraser? I haven't heard of him," one of the students said in confusion.

What everybody didn't know that All Might was seeing everything behind a stonewall. 'Aizawa doesn't like doing any media appearances because he believes it interferes with his work. He and I don't get along.'

"I have been watching you all day and from what I can tell is that you can't control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to hurt your body again and count on somebody else to save you?"

"No, Th-That's not my intention-" Aizawa wrapped his scarf around the green haired boy and pulled Izuku close to him.

"Whatever you have planned, you will only be a liability in battle. You do have the same reckless passion as another hero that I know. One who had saved over a thousand people by himself and became a legend but even with that drive, you are worthless if you hurt yourself every time you use your quirk. Sorry Midoriya but with your power...there's no way you can become a hero." Aizawa closed his eyes and set Izuku down. "I have returned your quirk. Take your final throw."

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice?" Iida curiously asked.

"He probably told him to start packing," Bakugou replied.

'You can do this Midoriya. Prove them wrong,' Jayden said.

"I got one shot at nailing this so what am I going to do?" Izuku whisper. 'I still can't control it yet but I can't just give up. I have to try something! Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my quirk, there's no way I would become a hero. I have to try as much harder than anybody else. I focus on what I can do right now!' Izuku began to throw the ball again but this time he only put pressure on one of his fingers. "SMASH!" Everybody was shocked at what they saw. The result he got was 705.3 meters.

"Mr. Aizawa..." Aizawa looked up and saw Izuku clenching his fist. "You see..I'm still standing!" Izuku proudly said.

"This kid!"

"GOOD JOB MIDORIYA!" Jayden cheered.

'I was worried about you but you are doing a great job. You knew you had to use One For All but not use all of it or else you will be broken. What an amazing strategy to send the power of One For All to just your fingertip, minimizing the injury while maximizing the power! What the heck Young Midoriya! How did you get so cool!'

 _Next Time on A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: Midoriya! Combat Training is coming next! Aren't you excited?!

Sly: Whoa there Jayden. The next chapter isn't the tag battle yet.

Jayden: What do you mean? Isn't that one next?

Sly: Sort of but you should look at what's coming up in a few days.

*Jayden checks his phone and sees that Izuku's birthday is coming up*

 _Next Time: Izuku's Birthday Present!_

Sly: I should probably ask for some help for the party. I wonder who could help?

Tohru: Did somebody ask for a maid?!

Sly & Jayden: What the?!

Go Beyond…..Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **S/N: Hey everyone, I just want to say thank you again for reading my story. It has gotten over 1,000 views. I mean that's insane so thank you! Anyways in the next chapter, I'm just going to call it Chapter short. Also before I forget in that chapter there's sort of a time skip but doesn't really affect the storyline. After the chapter short then I will come back to the combat training and all from season 1. So see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter Short 1

_A Hero's Beginning's Chapter Short_

 _Izuku Midoriya's Birthday Present_

 _July 7_

"Uraraka, why are you panicking?" Jayden asked his friend while looking around the area. The two U.A. students were at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. The reason why they are there is because Izuku's birthday is coming up in the next few days and they want to get something for him.

"I couldn't find anything Jayden!" she cried out. Poor Ochaco Uraraka, she looked in every store but couldn't find anything to get for the green haired student.

"I'm sure in one of these stores, they must have something for Midoriya. Maybe get him something with All Might." Jayden suggested.

"Jayden...I want us to get him something special. I know we should get him something with All Might but what if it's too obvious?! What if he doesn't like what we picked? What if-"

"Uraraka! Calm down! It's going to be fine. I don't think you should be worried about getting him a perfect gift."

"Really? Why do you say that?" Ochaco asked.

"According to Midoriya's mom, his past birthdays were ok but he didn't have a lot of friends to invite. If he did have friends then it was mostly because of Bakuguo and you know how he is. This time it will be different because he has friends that do care about him. Bringing him gifts is good but being there and celebrating with him is even better you know?"

"THAT'S IT! I KNOW WHAT WE COULD GET HIM?" Ochaco shouted.

"You don't have to shout I'm right here. Anyways what are we going to get him?" Jayden asked. Seconds later, Ochaco grabbed Jayden's arm and dragged him into a store.

 _July 15_

Today is Izuku's birthday and everybody from Class 1-A is getting everything ready for the surprise party. Izuku was done "training" with All Might and they knew in a few minutes that Izuku will be coming through the doors.

"Ok, everything is all set for Midoriya's surprise party!" Iida announced to the rest of Class 1-A. They suddenly hear footsteps coming and they began to run and hide except for Bakuguo who decides to sit on the couch. Soon the doors open and the green haired kid walked through the doors.

"SURPRISE!" Class 1-A yelled out as they saw Izuku walkthrough the doors to the dorms. Izuku jumped in shocked.

"W-wh-what?!" Izuku stutters out.

"Midoriya, everybody is here to celebrate your birthday. Even hot head over there," Jayden pointed to Bakugou.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Bakugou yelled.

"See," Jayden laughed. Ochaco then came up and hugged the stuttering Izuku. She then give Izuku a present. Izuku opened it and saw what was inside. It was a class photo of Class 1-A inside an All Might frame. Izuku then noticed something on the back of the picture frame.

 _"Happy Birthday Midoriya! Thanks for being an amazing friend and showing us on how to be a hero!"_

Izuku would be lying if he said that he wasn't crying right now. "Deku what's wrong? You didn't like our gift?" Ochaco shyly asked.

"No, it's not that. I love it," he answered with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Midoriya. We just wanted to let you know that we will always have your back even Bakuguo," Jayden said. "This is a much better present than what Mineta suggested.

"What? What do you mean? Wouldn't he love to have a Midnight Blow-"

"ANYWAYS! It's cake time!" Jayden shouted. Seconds later, Momo and Sato brought the All Might cake to Midoriya.

"Midoriya! I believe it's a tradition to make a wish before you blow out the candles," Iida said. Izuku looked at everyone. He still couldn't believe his class threw a party for him. He figured that his mom told everyone about his birthday. Izuku was glad that she did because now for the first time, he can celebrate his birthday with his friends. Izuku smiled again with tears in his eyes. He then blew out the candles.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mina shouted while the rest of Class 1-A cheered. All Might came through the doors and went up to Izuku.

"Young Midoriya, are you having a good birthday so far?" All Might asked.

"Yes. Everything is perfect," Izuku answered happily.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Jayden: Hey Sly, so are we now going back to start off the combat training?

Sly: Yes don't worry. I wanted to make this chapter short first since it was Izuku's birthday. Speaking of birthdays...hang on.

Jayden: What are you doing?

*Sly snaps his fingers and suddenly an orange hair Substitute Soul Reaper appeared.*

Ichigo: Uhh... where am I?

Sly: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO! OUR FAVORITE NUMBER 1 STRAWBERRY!

Ichigo: Thanks I guess….HEY! MY NAME DOESN'T MEAN STRAWBERRY!

Sly: Yea Yea, have some cake.

Jayden: No way, it's his birthday also?!

Sly: Yes! Anyways you should get ready for the tag battle in the next chapter.

Jayden: Right!

 _Next Time: Combat Training_

Sly & Jayden: Go Beyond….Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **S/N: I know this may seemed short but that's mainly why I called it a chapter short. I wanted to make this chapter since today is Izuku's and Ichigo's birthday. So happy birthday to my two favorite characters! Hope all of you have a good day and see you all on the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sly's Notes: Hey everyone, sorry it took me awhile to upload a new chapter. I must say two things before this chapter starts. One, this is chapter 7. It has come to my attention that in the mobile version, my chapter short was called Chapter 7 instead. So I just wanted to let all of you mobile users know that this is the real chapter 7. Sorry for the mix up though. Second, Jayden's costume will be based out of one of the characters from the show Smallville. I believe that's all I need to talk about so let this chapter...begin!**

 **My Hero Academia characters,stories, and everything else belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my Ocs and that's it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 - Combat Training_

"Okay, I'll quickly show you the results. I rank you all from best to worst. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. I will show you the results all at once," Aizawa instructed.

'The person with the lowest grade will be expelled. The only test I was good at was the ball throw. The rest of the tests, I did terrible at,' Izuku nervously said in his head. He knew that his friend Jayden wouldn't be expelled. He hoped that it wouldn't be him either. Aizawa then showed everyone their results. Izuku opened his eyes and saw the results.

Yaoyorozu

Todoroki

Bakuguo

Iida

Tokoyami

Shoji

Ojiro

Kirishima

Ashido

Uraraka

Koda

Sato

Asui

Yurosaki

Aoyama

Sero

Kaminari

Jiro

Hagakure

Mineta

Midoriya

Jayden couldn't believe that he survived. He was going to jump for joy until he saw where Izuku was placed. 'Oh no Midoriya,' Jayden was saddened for his friend until…

"By the way, I was lying about someone getting expelled. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks," Aizawa explained.

"WHAT?!" Jayden and Izuku yelled.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through," Yaoyorozu said.

'That bastard!' Jayden yelled in his head. He then calmed down and smiled. 'Well, at least Midoriya passed.'

"We are done here. There are handouts with curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them," Aizawa instructed. Izuku took a breath and was relieved that he didn't get expelled. "Midoriya, go to Recovery Girl's office. She will fix you up. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself," He said.

'I just got through this for now, but there was too much that I couldn't do. I'm in last place. I have a lot to learn from here on out in order to get closer to what I dream of becoming!' Izuku said. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was Jayden.

"We survived the first day!" Jayden cheered while Izuku smiled. "Let's go see Recovery Girl and let her fix you up again," he joked.

 _Timeskip_

Izuku and Jayden were both walking away from U.A..Jayden was eating the gummie bears that Recovery Girl had given him. "I'm soo tired," Izuku said. Suddenly they hear somebody approaching them.

"Iida!" Izuku shockingly said.

"Is your finger healed?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl," Izuku answered while Jayden nodded.

"Iida, what do you think about Mr. Aizawa?" Jayden curiously asked.

"I was really taken in by him. I even thought, "This is the best of the best" and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie," Iida answered while crossing his arms.

"Well, hopefully, this will only be a one-time thing right?" Jayden joked. "Anyways, at least we know what we are getting ourselves into."

"Hey! You three!" all three of them turned around and saw the brown haired girl from earlier. "Are you all going to the station? Wait for me," she said.

"You're the infinity girl." Iida pointed out which she nodded in response.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka! Um, you're Tenya Iida, Jayden Yurosaki, and you're Deku Midoriya, right? she asked.

"D-Deku?!" Izuku and Jayden shockingly asked.

"Isn't that your name? I remember during the fitness test, the boy named Bakuguo said-"

"Deku, you bastard!" Jayden sweatdropped after.

"Don't listen to hothead, Deku isn't his name," Jayden replied.

"Yurosaki is right. Uh… my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kaachan calls me to make fun of me.." Izuku explained.

"An insult?" Iida curiously asked which Jayden then nodded.

"Oh, is that right? I'm sorry! But the name "Deku" sounds like the Japanese word for "You can do it!" so I kinda like it," she happily said.

"Deku it is!" Izuku yelled while his face turns red.

"Midoriya? Didn't you say that it was an insult?" Iida said.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution…" Izuku replied while hiding his red face with his hands.

"Co-pe?" Uraraka confusedly said while Jayden smacks himself in the head.

'Dammit Midoriya,' Jayden laughed while the four of them continue walking down to the station. "Also Midoriya, how many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Jayden instead."

 _Time Skip To The Next Day_

"Ok which of these English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic asks the class.

'So normal and boring,' the Class of 1-A thought.

"Everybody heads up! Let's get this party started!" Present Mic shouted.

 _Time Skip To Lunch_

"White rice is great comfort food isn't it?" Cook Hero, Lunch Rush asked.

"I agree," Uraraka replied while Izuku was fanboying over the hero.

"IT'S SOOOO GOOODD," Jayden said while having stars in his eyes.

 _Time Skip To Hero Basic Training Class_

"I AM…" Jayden and Izuku both look towards the door with smiles on their faces. "...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouted as he came through the doors.

"It's All Might! I can't believe he's going to be our teacher!" Kaminari said proudly.

"Isn't that the costume from the Silver Age?" Asui asked.

"The style is very different, it's giving me goosebumps," Ojiro said in awe.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It's a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You will take the most units of this subject! So let's get right into it, shall we? Today we are going to do….COMBAT TRAINING!"

"Combat Training!" Bakuguo said with a vicious smile on his face.

"And to go with that are these," All Might then pointed at the side and some columns from the wall slide out with numbers on them. "The costumes are made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, go to the Ground Beta." The students cheered and began to run to get their costumes.

"What an awesome costume Midoriya. I believe the ears and the mouth look very familiar to someone else but it's probably nothing," Jayden said.

"Thank you, Jayden. Your costume is good as well." Izuku replied. Jayden's costume included a red vest with a hood that had yellow lightning designs on it with a lightning bolt on the back. Underneath that he wore a long-sleeved dark red shirt with a pair of dark red jeans, a dark red belt, and red shoes. He also wore a red cuff around each wrist. On his hands were a pair of red goggles to protect his eyes. Of course around his neck was his blood crystal necklace.

"Is it? I'm not quite sure I feel like somebody has worn this before especially with the yellow lightning designs," Jayden laughed. **(Sly: Jayden!)**

"Oh, Yurosaki, Deku! Both of your costumes look cool!" Izuku and Jayden both turned and saw Uraraka in her costume. "I should've written what I wanted...Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…" Uraraka scratched the back of her head while Izuku was trying hard not to blush. Before Jayden could say anything, he heard Mineta from the side.

"The hero course is the best," Mineta said while giving a thumbs up.

'Where did he come from?' Jayden thought.

"Now that we're all here, all of you are looking good!" All Might said while giving a thumbs up. "It is now time for combat training! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes fights. It will be 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Asui said as she tilted her head.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there is no robot to beat up now."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakuguo asked with a dangerous tone.

"Will we get expelled if we lose these battles," Uraraka asked in worry.

"How shall we split up since there are 21 of us?" Iida asked as he counting his classmates.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Aoyama asked while showing All Might his cape.

"I was just getting to that!" All Might then brought out his papers. "Now listen here, the situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of the nuclear weapon. The heroes need to either catch the villains or secure the weapon but they will only have a limited of time." All Might then showed a box to the class. "The teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots! Of course, there is an uneven number so there will be one three-man team. Let's draw!"

"Wow, it must be fate! I'm counting on you Deku!" Uraraka cheered in joy. Izuku was shaking while Jayden was well…..

"NOOOOO! WHY DIDN'T I GET TO TEAM UP WITH YAOYOROZU! I WANTED TO 'ACCIDENTALLY' TOUCH HER BOOBS!" Mineta cried.

"Great I'm teaming up with the pervert," Jayden said while having his head down in shame.

"The first teams to fight will be…..these guys!" All Might yelled as he pulled up two balls. "Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room.

As Jayden was about to walk, he turns to Izuku and saw that he and Bakuguo were staring down each other. 'Be careful Midoriya,' Jayden said in his head.

 _Time Skip to the end of the battle._

"He's running away?" Ashido asked.

"That's not very manly but he has no choice. But something's strange...I wonder why?" Kirishima replied.

'Dammit Midoirya, you must have a good idea,' Jayden said in his head. Jayden was shaking nervously for his best friend. Then they saw Izuku and Bakuguo jump towards each other. 'HE'S USING ONE FOR ALL ON HIM?!' Jayden thought.

"This looks bad! Sir! Shouldn't you stop this?!" Kirishima shouted at All Might. All Might didn't know what to do.

"Both of you sto-" All Might didn't finish since he heard Midoriya say something to Uraraka. From what Class 1-A saw after, they were stunned. They saw Izuku use his quirk to help out Uraraka to get the weapon even though he got himself injured again but worse this time.

'It wasn't pretty, but you did it Midoriya!' Jayden said while smiling. He then took off to where Izuku and Bakuguo was at.

"The Hero team…..WIN!" All Might cheered.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

All Might: You kids still have a lot of room to grow! This is just the beginning! Young Yurosaki your team is up next!

Jayden: Right! I will try my best! Hopefully, I won't judge a book by its cover and Mineta would be a good partner. Hopefully...

Asui: I feel bad for you Yurosaki.

Jayden: Me too I don't know why but I believe something will happen. So Mineta don't do anything perverted to our opponents alright?

Mineta: What?! But we are facing the pink babe and the french guy. Don't tell me that you don't want to see her na-

*Asui then slaps Mineta with her tongue*

Jayden: Thank You Asui

 _Next Time: Jayden's Combat Training!_

Everyone: Go Beyond...Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **Sly's Notes: I just want to say wow this story is going to pass over 2,000 views! That's insane! So hello to all of you and thank you for reading my story. If you do like this story then be sure to follow and favorite it.** **So see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8 - Jayden's Combat Training_

"Well, I must say that the MVP for this battle was Young Iida!" All Might declared which lead everyone in shock.

"It's not either Ochaco or Midoriya? There were the victors after all," Asui curiously asked.

"Hmmm, good question! Can somebody tell me why?" All Might asked his students.

"Yes, Mr. All Might," Yaoyoruzu said while raising her hand. "That's because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching their match, Bakuguo has acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. Mr. All Might has said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya's plan was also rash. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon. The hero team did win but it was because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules," she explained while leaving everybody in shock.

"W-Well, Young Iida also has parts of him that could be more relaxed, but you are correct!" All Might replied while giving her a thumbs up.

'Wow, she is very observant. No wonder she got in by recommendations. She's very smart,' Jayden thought while looking at her. 'Although she needs to do something about her hero outfit because I don't think Mineta could last another minute until he passes out just by staring at her chest.'

"Let's see which teams will be next to go." All Might then pulled up two balls and showed everyone. "Team E will be the heroes and Team C will be the villains. Now let's change locations and start the second match!" All Might cheered.

 _Battle Building B_

"Ok. Let's make up a plan but let's tell each other about our quirks alright?" Jayden asked which Mineta agreed. "Ok, well I will tell you more about my quirk. First is my speed. It allows me to run as fast as I can but there is a limit to it. If I use too much of it then I will pass out. I need to eat a lot in order to use as much speed. I guess you can say it's my energy. There's also my senses. My senses are like an early warning system that kicks in whenever there's danger. I mostly trust it all the time if I had to be honest with you," Jayden explained.

Mineta then grabbed one of his sticky balls from his head and put it on the wall. "I've got these sticky balls, their strength varies. It just depends on how I'm feeling that it may stick to something the whole day. They grow back as fast as I pulled them off, but I bleed if I use too many. Also, they don't stick to me, they just bounce right off," Mineta explained while touching the purple circle object. As soon as he finished explaining, Jayden had a blank face. Mineta knew and began to cry out,"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Is that all?" Jayden curiously asked.

"YES, NOW WE ARE GOING TO LOSE THIS BATTLE SINCE I'M THE WEAK ONE"

"Mineta calm down. I didn't say that you were weak. Your quirk is useful but we just need to make a plan right now for Ashido and Aoyoma," Jayden said while trying to calm down the small grape student. While he was trying to make a plan, he then remembers something about Aoyoma.

 _"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache."_

"That's it!" Jayden shouted. "Mineta I have a plan but I need for you to control yourself alright." When Mineta agreed, Jayden told him about his plan.

 _Flashback_

 _Uzumaki Ramen Restaurant_

"WOW, THIS IS SOOO GOOD!" Jayden shouted while eating up his bowl of ramen. All Might and Izuku were shaking in horror because Jayden was finishing up his 30th bowl.

'How could he eat this much?" Izuku asked himself. 'I know that he needs to eat in order for him to use his speed but I never expect for it to be this much!'

'Well there goes my paycheck this week,' All Might said in his head. 'He sure does have your appetite Tadashi.'

"So Young Yurosaki, are you now full so I could train you?" All Might asked while still shaking.

"You bet! Let's go!" Jayden said happily.

 _Dagoba Municipal Beach Park_

"Ok Young Yurosaki, do you know a move called Triangulate?" All Might asked.

"Triangulate?" Jayden and Izuku both said. "I have heard of it before but never tried it."

"Well, we use to have a hero that had the same quirk as you. One of his moves was called Triangulate. It's where he ran as fast and form a triangle around his target. A silhouette of him then runs around the perimeter of that triangle. This is meant to confuse the target because two of the corners are just illusions of him but the other corner is the real one," All Might explained.

"About the two corners, are you saying that he could make clones of himself?"

"I wouldn't say clones but just an illusion for the target to think about which corner the real one is in," All Might answered.

"That's so awesome!" Jayden shouted while Izuku was writing down his hero notebook.

"The reason why I took you and Izuku for lunch before I train you is because of your energy. You would have passed out in the first few seconds if we train before lunch," he explained. "So Jayden...should we get started?"

"Let's do this!" Jayden answered.

 _Flashback Ended_

"ALRIGHT YUROSAKI AND MINETA VS ASHIDO AND AOYAMA….BEGIN!" All Might told the two teams.

"Ok Mineta, I'm trusting you to not do anything perverted to Ashido. Just distract her while protecting the weapon alright?" Jayden instructed while putting on his goggles and his hood. Mineta gave a thumbs up while smiling. Jayden then took off to where Ashido and Aoyama were at. 'I need to finish off Aoyama really fast, I already know Mineta will try to do something stupid,' he said in his head.

He saw Aoyoma alone in the hallways. Jayden noticed something weird about his cape. 'I don't think those holes were there before were they?' He wonders. 'Well since Ashido isn't here might as well face him.'

"I can't believe Ashido ruin my beautiful cape!" Aoyama said while looking at his two hole cape.

'Really? He's very concerned about his cape?' Jayden sweatdropped. He then uses his speed to grab him and throw him into the wall.

"You didn't see that coming?" Jayden mocked. Aoyama tried to shoot him but he missed due to Jayden's speed. "It's getting a little crowded over here, right? Let's take this to a room with more space yea?," Jayden suggested as he grabs Aoyama of the wall and throws him into a room.

"What is he planning?" Aoyama wonders while trying to stand up. His head was dizzy due to how fast they were going. As soon as he stood up, he started to shoot his navel laser again but with no luck as he missed him. Then Aoyoma fires his beam from his shoulders and knees. Jayden's senses kicked in and he barely dodged the upcoming laser beam. A few seconds later, Aoyoma's stomach began to hurt.

"Oh wow, it comes out of your shoulders and knees as well. That's pretty cool!" Jayden said.

"Quiet! Let me shoot you with my fabulous naval laser," Aoyama yelled out.

"No thanks but, I'm going to make this quick since I don't trust Mineta that much," Jayden replied.

"TRIANGULATE!" Jayden shouted. Jayden then runs and form a triangle around Aoyama.

'What is this? Am I seeing three of him?' Aoyama thought while looking at the three Jaydens at every corner.

 _Monitor Room_

"Wow look at him go!" Uraraka pointed out. The rest of the students were watching from the screen. All of them were shocked at how fast Jayden was going.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that sees three of him right?" Kaminari asked.

"No, you are right. There are three of him but the question is which one is the real one," Kirishima answered.

'So he's using that move already. He has been training that move ever since I told him about it. He has come close to mastering it many times but ends up unsuccessful. I wonder if now he could do it on his 16th try,' All Might wonder while looking at the screen.

 _Battle B Building_

"You got to find out which one is the real me," Jayden said. Aoyama didn't know what to do but he had no choice but to shoot the Jaydens that were close together. His stomach started to hurt even more and then he realizes he got the wrong ones. He turned around but he ended up getting a knee to the face.

"GUSTIN'S KNEE TRIGGER!"

Aoyama then fell down and was knocked unconscious. Jayden was breathing heavily while holding his knee.'I did it! I finally did it! Damn that move was a pain in the ass. Ok one down, one more to go.' "Mineta are you facing Ashido right now?" Jayden asked through his earpiece.

"Yes but don't worry I got things under control with the pink babe," Mineta answered back.

"That's what I'm afraid off," Jayden replied before running back towards Mineta and Ashido. A few seconds later his senses started going off again and he saw a few purple balls coming towards him. 'Damn that Mineta,' he said as he dodged them. He then saw Ashido fall down. One of the balls smacked Ashido on her chest and the force had made her fall down onto another ball that was on the ground. 'I think he overdid it,' Jayden said when he looked at Mineta. He then saw Ashido trying to get up.

"Ashido it's going to rip yo-"Jayden tried to warn her but as he was speaking she got up and he heard a loud ripping sound. Jayden knew what was going to happen so he uses his quirk to take off his hooded vest and threw it at the camera fast. He then charged at the drooling Mineta and dropkicked him in his face. He turned his back on the shirtless Ashido and threw his long sleeve shirt at her.

"Cover yourself up quick," Jayden said while trying not to blush. Both of them were blushing at an awkward situation.

"Th-Thanks Yurosaki," she said while putting on the long sleeve shirt. As soon as she put it on, he carried her bridal style and use his quirk to run outside the building. "All Might I'm going to take Ashido to the lockers. Aoyoma is down so I believe we win. I'm going to check on Midoriya after," Jayden told All Might in his earpiece. Then he took Ashido to the lockers leaving his unconscious teammate on the ground.

 _Nurse's Office_

"The school year has just begun, and he's already been in here three times! Why didn't you stop him, All Might?" Recovery Girl yelled which All Might apologize. "What are you apologizing to me for? On top of his total exhaustion, he was just here just yesterday. I can't treat him all at once. Yurosaki, remember what I told Midoriya yesterday?"

"Yes, Ma'ma you said "healing requires stamina. If he keeps on getting major injuries, he will use too much stamina and he will end up dying instead," Jayden answered while shaking.

"That's right. I did first aid treatment already, so after the IV is finished, we can only wait for his body to heal slowly overnight. I know that you passed on your powers to him All Might, but that doesn't mean you should spoil him."

'WHAT?! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?! Jayden wonders in shock.

"There is nothing I can say to that. I wanted to consider his feelings, I hesitated to stop the training match," All Might said while scratching the back of his head. "Will you please not talk about One For All so loudly?"

"Yes, Mr. Natural-Born Hero. Mr. Symbol of Peace," she replied.

"My injury and this form of mine are common knowledge among the U.A. teachers and a certain group of pros, but the secret of my quirk, One For All, is only know to you, the principal, my close friends, Young Yurosaki and Young Midoriya."

"I know it's not like you want to rest your laurels at the top, but is being the symbol of peace really that important?" she asked.

"If I no longer am, then the superhuman society will be seized by evil," All Might answered. "This is the responsibility of those of us with this power," All Might explained.

Recovery Girl just sighed and said, "If that's the case, then it's even more important for you to learn to what it means to guide someone."

"Yes, ma'am," All Might took a look at Izuku and told Jayden to stay here with him until he wakes up. All Might then left the room.

"So do you have any more of those gummie bears?" Jayden suddenly asked.

 _Time Skip to the End of the day_

Izuku opens his eyes and he realizes that he was at Recovery Girl's Office again. He looked at the clock and said,"It's late afternoon…?"

"He's awake." Recovery Girl said which surprised Izuku.

"How are you feeling Midoriya? You did put on a show," Jayden joked.

"I feel better but a bit tired also," Izuku answered.

"Well, that's all for today's treatment. Come back again tomorrow, okay?" Recovery Girl said as the two students were leaving.

"I ended up skipping my afternoon classes...Mr. Aizawa is gonna wrap me with his scarf," Izuku said as they were walking back to class.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I ended up skipping my afternoon classes also," Jayden admitted.

"How come?" Izuku asked.

"Well as soon as I was done with my training, I ran straight to Recovery Girl's Office to see how you were doing. All Might came and when he saw you still sleeping, he told me to stay and wait for you to wake up," Jayden said.

"O-Oh I-I'm Sorry!"

"You make it seem like I wanted to go back to class," Jayden laughed. "It's alright Midoriya, I would have probably slept through them, to be honest. I'm just glad you are alright." They soon open the doors to their class.

"Oh, Yurosaki and Midoriya are here!" Kirishima said. Izuku and Jayden were confused until he came up to them. "Both of you did awesome on your battles. Yurosaki, you were so fast that I couldn't keep up with you on the screen! Also Midoriya, I don't know what you were saying during your match, but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakuguo, who was first in the entrance exam!" Sero cheered.

"It was impressive," Jayden added.

"You did a good job on dodging!" Ashido was jumping with excitement.

"Both of you guys did awesome in your matches, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too," Sero said.

"H-Huh?" was all Izuku could say.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We were all just going over the training together right now actually."

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga Aoya-"

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!" Ashido interrupted.

"I think you already said that Ashido," Jayden joked.

"I know and thank you again Yurosaki for taking down that pervert!" Ashido replied happily.

"Yurosaki, that was very manly of you to do that," Kirishima cried out.

"Jayden what are they talking about?" Izuku curiously asked.

"I will tell you later," Jayden laughed.

"Well, I'm Tsuyu Asui. You both can just call me Tsu," Asui spoke up.

'Adorable,' Jayden said in his head. He then looked over and saw Iida telling Tokoyami to not sit in the desk. 'Why does he move his hands whenever he talks? Is he a robot or something?" Jayden wonder until he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait, Deku, she didn't heal your injuries?" Uraraka came in with books in her hand.

"Oh, uh it's because of how much stamina I have, and.." Izuku looked over and saw that Bakuguo wasn't in his seat. "Um, Uraraka where's Kaccahan?"

"We all tried to stop him, but he just went home without saying anything," Uraraka answered. Izuku then ran to try to catch up to Bakuguo.

 _Outside of U.A_

"Kacchan!" Bakuguo turned around and saw Izuku running towards him.

"What do you want?" He said angrily.

"I just wanted to tell you that my quirk is something that I received from someone else. I'm not going to tell you who I got it from though. I'm not going to say...but it's like a story out of a comic book, except it's true. I still can't control it properly. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why… I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I knew that I couldn't win and I had to rely on it." Izuku explained while Bakuguo was shaking in anger. "I've still got a long way to go...That's why I will make this quirk my own and beat you with my power!"

'Crap! I just wanted to tell him that I wasn't tricking him' Izuku thought.

"What the hell are you talking about? Borrow power? You're talking nonsense. You already made a fool out of me from that damn training exercise. I lost! And to make matters worst I lost to you. I came in first in the exam but that's not enough!... As I watched that ice guy, I realized that I couldn't beat him in a one-one fight! Even that speedy bastard was impressive in his match! I also ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Enjoy that win Deku! I'm just getting started it! You hear that? I will be the number 1 hero," Bakuguo yelled out as he turned around and continue to walk away. "You won't beat me again, you bastard!"

"That was close," Izuku sighed in relief.

"THERE HE IS! YOUNG BAKUGUO!" All Might came running and put his hands on Bakuguo's shoulders. "Just so you know, pride is important. You definitely have the abilities needed to become a pro-hero. You still have a lot of-"

"Get off me, All Might. I can walk on my own," Bakuguo said while wiping his tears. "I will become a hero who will surpass you without your damn help!"

"Uh, right," All Might said as he lets go of Bakuguo. 'It's hard being a teacher." From inside of U.A. four students saw what happened.

"What was that?" Ashido asked.

"The fated battle between men," Uraraka answered.

"It looked like Midoriya was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though," Asui said.

"The fated battle between men!" Uraraka said again which Jayden laughed.

'This is going to be one interesting school year,' Jayden said. "Everyone is going to give it their all, I know I will too!" He then touched his blood crystal necklace. 'Just hang on Himiko.'

 _Next Time on A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia's OC Story)_

Aizawa: Good work on the combat training. I did see the video and the results. Midoriya, I saw that you had injured your arm again right?

Izuku: Umm...right

Aizawa: You can't keep saying that you can't help it because you can't control your quirk. I don't want to repeat myself but as long as you fix the control issue, then you will be fine.

Izuku: Yes Sir!

Aizawa: As for you Yurosaki, You were impressive but you shouldn't let your guard down that much. Also, you shouldn't play around with your enemy alright?

Jayden:.….zzzz...zzz

*Aizawa looks up and sees Jayden sleeping*

Aizawa: Great. Well I got to wake him up for my other announcement

Izuku: _Next Time: Picking The Class Rep!_

Everyone except Jayden: Go Beyond….Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **Sly's Notes: That one took awhile to do. I hope all of you enjoy this story so far! There are some easter eggs I put in here. Some are obvious and some not so much. Anyways follow and favorite this story if you like it. So See you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it.**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _6 years ago_

"Apologize and leave her alone or else," Jayden stared down the three students that were picking on the blonde haired girl.

"Ha! As if Yurosaki," one of them laughed and was about to punch the blonde girl but Jayden's speed allowed him to catch the student's fist and flip him over to the ground.

"I suggest all of you go away now. Unless you want the same thing to happen like last time. So take my advice and leave Mabashi," Jayden threaten as he lets go of the tall black haired student that was named Mabashi.

'Like last time?' Toga wonder while staring at her savior.

"Damn you Yurosaki, you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business. You think you are such a hotshot with your quirk," Mabashi hissed while standing up. "You and your piece of shit of a fami-" Before he could finish Jayden ran up to him and knocked him out.

"Mabashi!" the two other students cried out while picking up the unconscious student.

"Now, I'm going to say this one last time...APOLOGIZE!" Jayden yelled out.

"WE-WE'RE SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" They cried out while running away.

'Those guys never learn do they,' he thought. Jayden then turned around and he began to blush when he saw Toga's face. 'Wow, she's beautiful,' he said in his head while looking at her.

"You aren't scared of my quirk?" she shyly asked.

Jayden snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "No why would I? You're not a villain even with your quirk. I'm sorry for the way they treated you. If you are looking for a friend then here..." Jayden extending his hand to her.

"Are you sure you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter if you have a quirk or not. I can tell that you are a good person. I'm Jayden Yurosaki. What's your name?" he smiled. She grabbed a hold of his hand and hugged him.

"I'm Toga Himiko!" she happily said while hugging him. Jayden's face was full of red at this point. He couldn't believe a girl would hug him. Of course, he wasn't an outsider but he couldn't believe that someone as cute as her is hugging him.

"Thank you Yurosaki," she quietly said. Jayden could feel some tears that were coming out of her eyes.

He wiped the tears from her face and saw her smile. "Let's go ok?" She nodded and both of them started to walk away from the school together.

 _5 Minutes Later_

"Are you sure you are fine Himiko?" Jayden asked while both of them were walking down the neighborhood.

"Yes, and it all thanks to my hero!" she jumped while Jayden was blushing madly.

"I-I-It's n-no p-problem really. I'm just glad that they didn't hurt you. They can be annoying and a pain," Jayden replied.

"Did they pick on you too?" Toga curiously asked which Jayden nodded.

"When they found out that my family was quirkless, they thought I was an easy target to pick on," Jayden explained.

"What did you do?"

"Well let's just say that they were always sleeping in a dumpster at the end," he answered which made Toga laughed. "They tried a couple more times but gave up when they realize that they couldn't beat me with my quirk."

"How did you find me and knew I was in trouble? Toga asked.

"Well, as soon as I left the front door my senses started going off and I knew something was going to happen. Then a few seconds later, I found you and those guys." Jayden answered which lead Toga to stop walking.

"Thank you Yurosaki," she said while having her head down. Jayden surprisingly went up to her and hugged her.

"It's no problem really. You don't deserve to get hurt. As far as I know, you are not a villain in my eyes so don't listen to them ok?" he said while hugging her. He then felt her nodding.

"Is it ok if I can come over to your house?" Toga asked.

"Right now?! Shouldn't you let your parents know about it first?" Toga didn't reply but Jayden saw that she was holding something around her neck. It was a blood crystal necklace. "Ok, you can come over to my house but I have to warn you about someone though," Jayden said.

"Is that person bad like Mabashi?" Toga asked.

"No, he's nothing like that. It's my dad...he can be well an idiot sometimes," Jayden answered while scratching the back of his head.

"So I guess that's where you got that from," Toga teased while skipping away.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! Jayden shouted. 'She's going to be the death of me isn't she?,' he said to himself while catching up with Toga.

 _Chapter 9 - Picking The Class Rep!_

 _Present Day_

 _ ***Slam***_

Jayden woke up to the sound of books coming down hard on his desk. When he looked up he saw that everyone was looking at him. He soon realized that Aizawa was standing right next to him. "So now I have everybody's attention, our first task will decide your future…you will all need to pick a class representative," Aizawa told his students. The students of Class 1-A began to cheer and nominate themselves.

"SILENCE! EVERYONE PLEASE!" Iida shouted which got everybody to look at him. "The class rep's duty is to lead others. That's not something anyone can do. You must have trust in everyone in this classroom. Therefore, the only solution for this is we will be holding an election to choose our leader," Iida suggested.

"Is this the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We have only known each for a few days, how do we know we can trust?" Asui pointed out.

"Besides, I think everyone will vote for themselves," Kirishima added.

"Most people will but that means whoever does receive the most votes will be the most suitable for this job!" Iida then looked at Aizawa. "This is the best way right sir?"

"Do what you want just decide before my nap is over!" Aizawa answered while getting inside his sleeping bag and laying down to rest.

'So he only woke me up just so he can rest,' Jayden sighed while having his head down. 'I hope the class doesn't pick me. I'm not a leader or at least not yet I believe.' He then looked at the students in his class. 'I know for sure I'm not picking Mineta and Bakuguo. They both give me a headache but there are some people whom I consider to be right for Class Rep.' After a few more minutes Jayden decided and wrote down the student's name.

 _Time skip to Election Results_

Izuku Midoriya 3

Momo Yaoyorozu 2

"I GOT THREE VOTES!" Izuku shouted in surprise.

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK VOTED FOR HIM?!" Bakuguo yelled out.

"You seriously thought everybody will vote for you hothead?" Jayden asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SPEEDY BASTARD?!"

"Enough," Aizawa got up while looking annoyed. "Since we have our votes I believe it's time for lunch," he said while laying back down again in his sleeping bag.

 _Time skip to Lunch_

"Wow, there are a lot of people today!" Ochaco said while the four of them were sitting down.

"That's mainly because everyone from the hero course, support course, and management course, all meet in the same place," Iida explained while they were eating. Jayden felt his senses kicked in and looked around.

'What the hell. Why did my senses go off?" he wonders.

"Yurosaki, are you ok?" Ochaco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that my senses kicked in for some reason. It's probably nothing honestly," he answered. Jayden then saw Izuku in deep thought. "Midoriya, what's on your mind?"

"It's just I don't know if I was the right choice to be the class rep," Izuku answered while having his head down.

"You will be fine Midoriya. Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. That is why I voted for you," Iida replied.

"Wait…you were one of the votes that voted for me?" Izuku curiously asked.

"But didn't you want to be class rep too, Iida? I mean you got the glasses and everything," Ochaco pointed out.

"You did came from a private school. Wouldn't you have voted for yourself instead? Jayden added.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable are different issues. I did nothing more than follow my own judgement on the matter," Iida answered.

"You're so proper Iida!" Izuku said.

"You're always going on about honor and stuff and I have been thinking…are you a rich boy, Iida?" Ochaco asked which shocked Iida.

"I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that," Iida answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Jayden curiously asked.

"My family has been heroes for generations actually. Do any of you know of the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo Agency!" Izuku answered. "Wait...don't tell me that he's..."

"Yes, he is my big brother!" Iida said proudly.

"That's so awesome!" the three of them said.

"He is a likable hero who honor the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother! However, I think it is too early for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the main point of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job." Iida explained while smiling.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile Iida," Ochaco said which made Jayden laughed.

'Iida has a good reason to become a hero. Ingenium is what All Might is to Midoriya,' Jayden thought.

 _ ***RING***_

"Why is the alarm going off?" Jayden asked.

 _ **"Level 3 Security has been broken. All students please evacuate outdoors in an orderly fashion."  
**_

"What's a Level 3 security?" Iida asked the student right next to him.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds!" he answered. "Throughout my years here, nobody has trespass."

"Great I believe that's what my senses were trying to warn me about," Jayden said as they got up. 'But still what or who broke the entrance gate?'

"Stop Pushing!"

"Wait I'm falling!"

"I said, don't push!"

"This isn't what I meant of getting close to a girl!"

"...we have to do something!" Ochaco shouted while the four of them were getting squished.

"As expected of the best of the best. Everyone reacts quickly in a crisis!" Iida replied.

"Th-hey-re so quick that it's causing a panic!" Izuku added.

"Iida come over here quick!" Jayden shouted while he was being pushed near the window. When Iida made his way to where Jayden was, he showed him who was trespassing. "Look it's just the media!"

"I wondered what it was," Iida said while looking at the bunch of reporters through the window. "Everyone! Please calm dow-"

"Uraraka! Midoriya!" Jayden shouted. 'Dammit, what can we do to stop this?'

"Yurosaki, I have an idea but I need to get close to Uraraka," Iida explained which Jayden nodded. They soon made their way close enough to the zero gravity student. "Uraraka! I need you to make me float!"

"What?"

"Trust me on this," Iida said while reaching out his hand. She then touches the tip of his fingers and Iida jump in the air. He began to pull his pants up a bit for the engines on his legs.

"ENGINE BOOST!" he activated his quirk but it caused him to swirl around and slamming him into the wall. "Everyone please remain calm. Everything is fine! It's just the media! There is nothing to panic about. This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best!" Soon everybody stopped what they were doing and began to calm down.

'Wow," Jayden said to himself while looking at Iida. 'Nice going Iida.'

 _Time skip to Class_

"I must say something first before we begin. I think...that Tenya Iida should be the class rep instead of me!" Izuku said in front of the class. "He was able to get everyone's attention in such a cool way so I think it would be best for Iida to do it."

"I'm good with that. Iida was a big help at the Cafeteria today," Kirishima agreed.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on those emergency exit signs, didn't he?" Kaminari jokefully asked.

"He does look like those signs Kaminari," Jayden laughed. "But in all seriousness, Iida should be our class rep!" Jayden cheered.

"You're wasting time. I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do it," Aizawa said.

"If the class rep has nominated me, then I will gladly accept it!" Iida stood up and raised one of his hands up.

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Kirishima joked.

"Do your best Emergency Exit!"

 _Few Minutes Later_

"Since that is out of the way, I'm going to tell you about your hero basic training for today. It will be into a class with three instructors, All Might, Me and one more person," Aizawa explained.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Sero asked.

"Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between...it's rescue training," Aizawa answered.

"Rescue Training huh? Looks like we will have a busy day," Kaminari sighed.

"Come on, this is the duty of a hero! I am so pumped!" Kirishima cheered.

"I'm not done yet. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not. Because there are probably some costumes that will limit your abilities, too. The training will take place off campus, so we're taking the bus. Start getting ready then," Aizawa instructed.

 _Bus_

"Darn it! I didn't know it would be this type of bus. I wanted everyone to line up with their I.D numbers," Iida muttered.

"It's alright Iida. You will get it next time," Jayden chuckled.

"I say whatever comes to mind. Midoriya…" Asui said.

"Um...yes, Asui?" Izuku nervously asked.

"Call me Tsu. Your quirk is a lot like All Might's" Asui said which shocked both Izuku and Jayden.

"Huh?! Y-Y-You, think so? But I'm…uh..."

"Wait a second, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same," Kirishima said.

"That's right! It's like me and Iida. His quirk is Boost and mine is Speed. Even though they look the same, they work differently," Jayden explained which made Izuku to calm down.

"It must be nice to have a simple augmenting type Quirk. It can do lots of flashy things. My Hardening's strong against others, but it doesn't look that much" Kirshimi said while showing his left arm.

"I think it's really cool! It's a quirk that can definitely pass as a pro!" Izuku replied.

"Really? But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too you know."

"My Navel Laser is pro level in both flashiness and strength," Aoyama said.

"But it's not that great if it gives you a stomachache," Ashido replied which lead to Aoyama having a sour face.

"I have to agree with Ashido there Aoyama," Jayden chuckle.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugou, though right?" Kirishima suggested.

"Bakugou's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though," Asui pointed out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY FROG-FACE!" Bakuguo yelled out.

"See?"

"What's funny is that we barely know each other and yet everyone knows your personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari joked.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I will kill you!" Bakuguo shouted.

'There he goes again. I thought Riruka was bad but Bakugou is way worse,' Jayden thought while looking at an angry Bakuguo yelling at Kaminari.

"We're here now so stop messing around," Aizawa instructed.

"Yes, sir!"

As soon as Jayden got off the bus, his senses started going off again. 'What now?' he wonders while looking at the dome-shaped building.

"Yurosaki, are you coming?" Aizawa asked which Jayden nodded.

'I have a bad feeling about this,' Jayden said.

 _Next Time On A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia OC's Story)_

No.13: Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short!

Jayden: Wow this looks amazing!

Aizawa: Thirteen where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here already.

No.13: About that...it looks like he did too much hero work on his way to work and he ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge.

Aizawa: Well Let's beg-

Kirishima: Wait what is that?

Jayden: Next Time: The USJ Incident and Nezu's Talk

Everyone: Go Beyond….PLUS ULTRA!

* * *

 _*Bonus*_

Aizawa: Now who wants to answer this question?

Jayden:...zzzzz...

Aizawa: Yurosaki! What's the answer to this problem?

Jayden:...zzzzz...

 _ ***Slam***_

Jayden: I will use the Scale One Magician of Astromacy and-uhhh!

 _ ***Aizawa began to wrapped Jayden with his scarf***_

Aizawa: What's your excuse this time?

Jayden: M-My excuse is...the right one?

 _ ***Suddenly a pink haired girl with blue eyes appeared and hit Jayden in the head with a paper fan***_

Yuzu: That's NEVER the right one! Stupid Yuya!

Jayden: I'm not Yuya...

* * *

 **SN: Hey everyone. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. The fall semester started so that's why I haven't uploading any chapters recently. I am very sorry. Also from the beginning of this chapter, you might have notice that I went back to that flashback, I wanted to give more details about it and soon you will know why hopefully. Also the theme song for this story is A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow.** **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and See you all in the next chapter!"**


	11. Chapter 10

**My Hero Academia characters, story and everything else except my OC belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OCs and that's it.**

 _ **A Hero's Beginning Theme Song: A Little Faster by There For Tomorrow**_

* * *

 _Chapter 10 - The USJ Incident and Nezu Talk!_

 _USJ_

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Jayden said while walking with the rest of the class of 1-A. "It looks like a different world in here!"

"No kidding Yurosaki, it looks like Universal Studios Japan," Kirishima added.

"Listen up students! There are many sections inside this dome. There's a shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, and mountains. You name it. It is a training ground that I made with different type of accidents and disasters. It is called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint," or "USJ" for short!" the rescue hero, Thirteen explained.

"It really is USJ…"

"Thirteen where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here already," Aizawa asked.

"About that...it looks like he did too much hero work on his way to work, so he's resting in the lounge," Thirteen answer while holding up three fingers. None of the students realized it but Jayden and Izuku knew what thirteen meant.

"That man is the height of irresponsibility," Aizawa sighed. "Well, it can't be helped so let's get started."

"Ok. Well, I am sure that all of you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole yes? It can suck up anything and turn it into dust." Thirteen pointed to its fingers.

"You've been able to use it to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asked with excitement.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily. Some of you also have Quirks like that. Well in this superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. Although, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one mistake. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you have found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others," Thirteen finished explaining while taking a bow.

'Thirteen's so cool!' Izuku said to himself while fanboying in his mind.

'Just like what my parents told me when I got my Quirk,' Jayden smiled at the thought. Then the lights from inside the USJ began to flicker and out of nowhere, a portal appeared. 'What the hell is that?!' he wonder. Coming out of the portal was a guy with messy gray hair and had hands all over his body.

"Everybody, gather around and don't move!" Aizawa yelled out while the students were still confused about what's going on. "Thirteen, protect the students!"

"What is that?" Kirishima asked. A few seconds later, more villains appeared through the portal."Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson's already started?"

"Don't move! Those are villains," Aizawa answered while putting on his goggles.

As Jayden saw the villains, one of them stood out the most. This villain had a very large and muscular body. The brain was showing on top of its head and its mouth was in the shape of a bird's beak. Jayden then started to wonder why his senses didn't go off this time. Mostly it would have alerted him even when the lights began to flicker.

"What?! Those are real villains?! I mean there's no way they could have gotten into a hero school!" Kirishima said.

"What about the trespass sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"We have them, of course, but…" Thirteen looks over its shoulder.

"Did they appear here, or around the whole school?" Todoroki questioned. "Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. Even if they are fools, they are not dumb."

"You're right Todoroki. My senses didn't go off when the lights began to flicker and when they came through the portal. It would have alerted me. Something is going on," Jayden added. "Kaminari, do you have any signal from your little radio earpiece?"

"No, there is some interference that's jammin' the signal. Someone must be doing this," he answered.

'Great. Hopefully, I can do this without my senses in the meantime,' he wonders while looking down at the villains. 'There's one thing on my mind though. Why are they here?'

"Thirteen, start evacuating the students and try to call the school," Aizawa said.

"Wait, don't tell me that you are going to fight them all by yourself?" Jayden asked.

"Even if you can erase their Quirks...a frontal battle isn't your style," Izuku pointed out.

"You should always know one thing. A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves," Aizawa replied before jumping down and facing the villains. All of the students were amazed at how well their teacher was fighting against them.

"He will be alright Midoriya, don't worry," Jayden said towards the concerning Izuku Midoriya.

"Yurosaki! Midoriya! This is no time for some analysis. As your Class Rep, we have to evacuate!" Iida yelled out.

"Right!" Both of them ran to catch up with the other students. Suddenly a black and purple mist with yellow eyes appeared in front of them and was blocking their paths towards the front door.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen," the villain said which shocked everyone. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains. I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to engage with All Might."

'ALL MIGHT!' both Jayden and Izuku shouted in their heads.

 _U.A. High School_

 _Teacher's Lounge_

Back at U.A. High, Principal Nezu was still lecturing poor All Might on how to be a good teacher while not joining in on every hero action. 'I can't believe it's been 10 minutes already and he's..still talking,' All Might wonder while looking at the white mouse or dog shaped animal.

"All Might...there has been something in my mind recently and I must ask you about it. It's very important," Principal Nezu asked while drinking his tea.

"What is it, sir?"

"Well before I begin with it, I have invited one of the teachers that you may know of. She is somewhat involved with it as well so I have decided to call her here," Nezu replied which lead to All Might guessing on who else is coming. Minutes later, a knock was heard and the door was opened. This person that came in had long raven hair with blue eyes. The most noticeable features were this person's costume and...well her personality you may say. She is known as the 18+ Hero, Midnight.

"Midnight?! What are you doing here?" All Might curiously ask.

"Isn't it obvious All Might, I was asked to come. I'm not too sure what this is all about though," she answered.

"Of course take a seat and we will begin with this discussion," Nezu said as Midnight sat down right next to All Might on the couch. "I am aware that one of the students in this school is the son of Tadashi Mamoru or by his hero name, Lightspeed correct?" Both All Might and Midnight nodded in response but Midnight flinched when Nezu said Tadashi's name. "Now I know this must be hard for both of you since Lightspeed was your friend, but I have been curious. Does Jayden Yurosaki know about his real parents yet?"

"No, I don't think he knows about his real father and mother. I made a promise to the Yurosaki family that I will be the one to tell him about Tadashi. It was after all...my fault that he's not with us right now," All Might answered while having his head down with guilt in his eyes.

"All Might, You shouldn't be too hard on yourself. Lightspeed knew what was going to happen so he sacrificed himself in order for you to beat All For One. He knew that with you gone, this world would have lost their hope and peace," Nezu explained. All Might then took a look at Midnight and saw that she was quiet and lost in thought. He and the rest of the heroes knew about her feelings towards the speedster. He was even the one pulling for the two to be together but Tadashi didn't notice it. After Tadashi's death, she spent most of her time locked in her room weeping. She still hasn't fully recovered but, she had some help getting better from All Might and the others. "All Might, can you give me some information on Jayden Yurosaki then."

"Yes, sir. Jayden Yurosaki is fifteen years old and is the son of Tadashi Mamoru and Meninas 'Rei' Hazuki. His quirk is speed which he got from his father. One of his abilities is his senses. Whenever there's danger around, it will alert him. A few days after Jayden was born, Hazuki left and was never seen again." All Might stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "A few weeks later...Lightspeed died by the hands of...All For One. After All For One's defeat, One of Tsuragamae's men, Masakazu Yurosaki, took Jayden in and adopted him into his family. They treated him as he was their own and haven't said anything about his real parents yet."

"Midnight, you haven't said a word about this. I know you have something on your mind," Nezu said to the very playful and flirtatious hero. She was quiet during the whole report and when All Might mentioned Jayden's mother, deep down she was very upset inside.

"Of course there is! I'm sorry but how could she just left Tadashi alone with their kid?" She shouted. "How could she just abandoned them, especially him! He didn't deserve that! I know back then that both of us wouldn't be right to take care of their son but she.." She didn't finish as tears were coming out of her eyes as All Might hugged her.

"Midnight, I know that you are still upset over not telling about your feelings towards him ,but what matters now is that his son is here. We all must look after him. It's what Lightspeed would have wanted," Nezu answered which Midnight nodded silently. "I must ask All Might...Have you gotten a chance to tell Jayden Yurosaki about his real parents?" Nezu asked.

"No..not yet. According to Masakazu and Sakura Yurosaki, Jayden knows that he's adopted. I guess living with a quirkless family can lead to many guesses. I just don't know when or how to tell him about it," All Might answered which lead to Nezu getting off his seat and started walking back and forth.

"I'm not going to pressure you to do it quickly since I know this is hard for you but when the time is right, Jayden Yurosaki should know about and what happened to his real parents. After all All Might..."

 _Flashback_

"You sure you want to get involved with this?" a younger All Might ask while he and his friend was watching the sun go down at the beach. His friend was a tall lean-built young man with peach skin. This friend was none other than the speedster himself, Tadashi Mamoru or Lightspeed. Tadashi had brown eyes and wavy brown hair that almost pass his shoulders. Both of them were just watching before it was time to go. They will have to face the most dangerous villain, All For One.

"You really want to face him alone huh?" Tadashi joked. "Look, I know you want to get back at him for what he's done but you aren't doing it alone. Someone has to watch your back you know?" Tadashi lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You never do change Tadashi," All Might smiled. "Thank you for being at my side. I am very grateful for it."

"No problem and besides, I just can't sit quietly while people get hurt before my eyes. Especially by him."

"Midnight isn't coming?" All Might curiously asked. Ever since Meninas Hazuki left, Midnight was one of the people who helped Tadashi with his son. They have gotten closer but Tadashi didn't realize it yet.

"No, I didn't want her to come with us so I told her to stay. As much as I know she wanted to help, I don't want to take that chance. We both know what he's capable of All Might...We must defeat him before he damages this place even further," Tadashi clenched his fists.

"What about your son Jayden?" All Might asked. "If something happens to you, he won't have anybody else. Hazuki hasn't come back and I don't think she ever will." Once All Might said her name, he noticed the slight twitch in Tadashi's hand. Tadashi remains silent for a bit while thinking of an answer.

He took a deep breath and looked away from the sunset."I know...but I won't give up on her. After what she has been through, I know she will come back someday," he replied with a small smile. Then he looked at All Might, "As for my son, I want you to promise me something Toshinori?"

"What is it?"

"If something does happen to me while we face him then by the time Jayden is older, I want you and Midnight to look after him ok? You are my best friend All Might and you even came up with the name for my son." All Might then remembers when he suggested the name to him and Hazuki when both of them were coming up with a name for their child. He got the name back when he was over there at the States. "You know I do feel bad for Jayden though. Midnight would probably tease the hell out of that kid." Both of them started to laugh as they know that will happen later on due to Midnight's flirtatious antics.

"All For One won't take any more lives, especially not yours Tadashi. You can always count on me to look after your son. I promise," All Might said which Tadashi nodded.

"Good but just so we are clear, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I sorta made a promise to Midnight that I will come back safe," Tadashi replied with a smile. Then a couple of seconds later, both of their phones started to vibrate. Alarming them that it was time. "Ready All Might?" Tadashi smirked as he put his phone away.

"LET'S END THIS!" All Might shouted.

 _Flashback Over_

All Might and Midnight were walking through the halls of U.A. Their short meeting with Principal Nezu was over and both of them went out of the teacher's lounge. All Might was heading to the USJ while Midnight was heading back to her classroom.

"All Might," Midnight spoke quietly which made him stop and look at her. It wasn't normal for the 18+ hero to be mostly quiet but he couldn't blame her for it.

"Midnight, I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance to be with Tadashi. I never would have thought that he would have a kid with Hazuki," he admitted. "I regret on not saving him. He was my best friend...but what matters now is that his son is here at U.A.. Like the Yurosakis we must look after him just like Tadashi was looking out for both of us," All Might said while putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Are you sure that you will be alright telling him about his parents?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice, but I made a promise to the Yurosakis. I do plan to keep it. I also made a promise to Tadashi also," All Might answered. "I know that you hate Hazuki for what she did but you wouldn't have gotten closer to him when you helped him with his son. So please look after Young Yurosaki also whenever he needs help."

"You know All Might, all I wanted was for him to be happy and when she left him, a part of me felt angry but the other part of me felt happy because I can be with him finally. He was the only one that treated me as a person. I just didn't know when to bring it up," she admitted while having her head down.

"I know Midnight but this could be your chance then. Be there for him just like I will be there for him as well," All Might smiled as he began walking and opening the front doors. "Oh before I forget, don't tease the boy that much. He's still a kid," All Might joked.

Midnight just looked at All Might before a playful smirk formed on her lips. She knows if Jayden is like his father, then she will have a fun time teasing him.

 _USJ_

"How many villains are there?" Jayden asked while he and Ojiro were fighting off a bunch of low villains. Both of them ended up in the Conflagration Zone when Kurogiri used his quirk on the students.

"I don't know Yurosaki but we have to defend ourselves at the meantime. I'm sure Iida and the others will think of a plan," Ojiro answered. "We got th-" Suddenly one villain delivered a big punch to Ojiro that sends him crashing into a building. This villain had black hair and a very tall muscular body.

'Wait, did that trash monkey just say Yurosaki?' the low villain wonder. 'Could it be?! No, it couldn't be that asshole Jayden Yurosaki?' he said as his red eyes widen.

"OJIRO!" Jayden cried out as he ran towards his unconscious classmate. 'Dammit if only my senses were working I would have pushed him out of the way.'

"HEY SHITHEAD! ARE YOU JAYDEN YUROSAKI?!" the low villain yelled out which stopped Jayden.

"Why do you want to know?" He glared at the low villain. Jayden was confused about why did this low villain knew his name. He soon realizes the appearance of this villain. One thing that he notice was that the villain's tongue was the same as the villain's hair. It was black.

"Well isn't it a fucking coincidence Yurosaki. Of course, you may not remember me but I fucking remember you." He pointed at the brown haired teenage boy. "You will pay for what you have done to me a few years ago!" Jayden's blue eyes widened as he remembers who this low villain actually was.

"Mabashi!"

 _Next Time on A Hero's Beginning (My Hero Academia OC's Story)_

Mabashi: Well isn't it a fucking coincidence? Who knew I would see you again Yurosaki!

Jayden: Mabashi! What the hell happened to you?!

Mabashi: Shut up! I'm going to show you why you shouldn't have messed with me.

Jayden: I see that you are still a pain in the ass as always so nothing's changed.

 _Next Time: Jayden Yurosaki vs. Mabashi!_

Mabashi: Where's that blonde bitch that was always with you? Did you abandoned her?

Jayden: You are going to take that back you bastard!

Jayden: Go beyond...Plus Ultra!

* * *

 **SN: Hey everyone Sly here. I just want to say something. Many of you may have noticed or not but I did a slight name change with Jayden's mother. The reason for this is because as soon as I was finished with that chapter and uploaded it, I started to read the chapter where it revealed Shoto mom's name. As soon as I read that I knew I made a slight mistake. Soooo I decided to put it as her middle or nickname. So sorry if it may have confuse anybody with it. Also I am thinking of doing a side story to this but we will see. Like always, if you like this story then favorite and follow it! Leave a review if you like also.** **I hope you enjoy this chapter and See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
